


Dreaming of being Rescued

by Black_Widow18



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 42,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Widow18/pseuds/Black_Widow18
Summary: Okay. I've read soooooo many fanfics in this fandom. I adore this film and all of the stories I've read. I have sooo many ideas for a story with these characters. If by chance someone does actually read this please just be kind. I am open to criticism just be gentle? I haven't written anything in a long time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Therese Belivet has been abused for most of her life. Her father died and for a year or two after that, her mom would beat her. Then her mother left her at an orphanage at the age of 8. She is 25 now and has had abusive relationships.
> 
> (Let me know what you think. It's like a preview.)

Chapter One:  
Snow Covered Beaches

Therese was standing on a beach. Just staring blankly into the waves crashing. Thinking how easy it would be to just walk into that deep dark abyss. No one would know or care. Taking a couple of steps closer to the icy water, she feels the snow and sand beneath her sneakers. It's close to one in the morning on a cold January night. Earlier that evening she had broken up with her tormenter/boyfriend. Richard Semco. Third generation Italian-American. Smart, handsome, funny; what every girl would want. Oh, and a young man who had no problem smacking her if she didn't let him control her.

"It would be so easy to just fade away in there." Therese said out loud to herself and whatever else might hear her.

Even with it being a very cold winter night, made colder by the water, people would still go for walks or runs on the shore. Mostly during the day though. Therese started walking down the shore line. Her thought running over her life. Starting with the first time her mom had hit her. She was seven when her father died from cancer. She isn't sure what provoked the beating. What she does remember is feeling her hair being pulled and her skin getting smacked.

Now thinking back to a few hours earlier, Therese hears the conversation loud and clear like it's happening right there on the snow covered sand before her.


	2. Chapter Two: Speaking into Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Therese's past. A little glimpse into her relationship with Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who are actually reading this! The chapters will be a lot longer and with more detail. Like I said, I haven't written a story in a long time so please let me know what you think!

Even on this empty cold beach she could hear his voice. That voice which was filled with "love".

"Terry...Please just put your stuff down and listen to me." 

Therese stopped packing her clothing and just stood still. She couldn't even look at him. She kept her eyes down looking at her suitcase. She had the taste of blood still in her mouth from the bloody lip he gave her.

"Relax, babe. You know I love you and want to be with you..." Richard started as he put his hands on her shoulders causing her to slightly jump.

"You know how I get when I'm in one of my moods. I know I shouldn't snap at you but you know you shouldn't pick a fight with me."

Therese moved to face him. Locking eyes with the man who claimed to love her for the past six months. He started to pout and before he could start with his bullshit apology and declaration of love she found her voice and even surprised herself with how steady she sounded.

"Don't. Just stop. You tell me how much you want me and love me..Is that why you can fucking hit me? Is that love?"

Therese stopped walking and brought her left hand up to her lip which stopped bleeding a while ago and was now just swollen. As she was softly running her finger over it, she felt a tear slowly dripping from her eyes. She started crying softly into her hands with no solace to be found.

"Oh dad I don't know what to do. Why is this happening? I can't do this anymore."

Therese fell to the ground with tears running down her face and her sobs getting swallowed up by the waves crashing. Once her crying started to coming to a stop she stood up and looked around. Deciding that she should start heading back to her tiny one bedroom apartment. As she made her way back up the sand slope covered with snow, she stopped to turn and face the water.

"I miss you dad." She softly spoke before walking to her car.


	3. Chapter Three: Black Tea and a Cigarette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese is on her way home from the beach and decides to stop for a drink and a cigarette. Even though it's the middle of the night, there are other people out and about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! I hope you all still like it! And like I said the chapters will get longer and more details will be revealed.

At nearly two in the morning, Therese arrives at Wawa. (A 24-hour convenient store which is amazing.) She pulls into the parking lot and sees only a couple of other cars. She parks her car and decides to have a cigarette before going inside. As she tries to get her lighter to work she hears footsteps coming up to her.

"Need a light?" 

"Yes, thanks. I guess my lighter is emp-" Therese pauses; looks up and sees a pair of eyes that are a shade of blue she has never seen in another person before. The woman is tall and has golden blonde hair and is wearing a pink knit hat.

"I hate it when that happens." The woman says with amusement as she lights the cigarette.

As the woman lights one for herself, she continues looking over the young woman before her.

"It's a nice night, isn't it? I love this time of year." The woman says making light conversation like a normal person would. Where as Therese is taken aback by her beauty. Suddenly she finds her voice.

"I do too. Especially when it snows." She replied letting the smoke fall from her slightly swollen lips.

The two women are smoking in content silence while occasionally stealing timid glances at each other. As the snow starts falling a little heavier, the older woman steps from \nder the overhang and takes her pink hat off.

"I always liked the snow. As a kid I would always sleep with my window open a little in the winter. I love smelling the snow throughout the night." She said as she turned and faced Therese while her free hand was palm up collecting snowflakes.

"I'm the same way. I always sleep with my window open and my fan on." Therese replied with a self conscious giggle exhaling the smoke up away from her face.

With her cigarette almost done she steps back by Therese and takes one final drag.

"Were you playing in the snow?"

"What? Why do yo-" She remembers her pants are wet from where she was kneeling on the beach. She looks at this beautiful stranger with blushing cheeks and a small laugh.

"I actually just came from the beach."

"Oh? Do you have a beach house?"

"Oh no. I wish. I just like going in the winter and watching the snow fall into the water. It's so peaceful there especially at night."

"Mm. Yes it is. I actually own a beach house. Well, my ex-husband and I both own it really. But he doesn't care for it this time of year."

Therese took a final long drag of her cigarette. For some reason knowing that this gorgeous creature wasn't married made her happy. But before she can say something in return she spoke again.

"Looks like we're both ready to go inside. What are you getting at this late hour?" 

"Oh I'm probably just going to get tea and maybe a little snack." Therese couldn't miss the flirty tone of the womans' voice. 

"That sounds good. Although I think I'm craving some hot chocolate. And now that you mentioned it, I'm suddenly starving." While holding the door she winked slyly at Therese making her blush a little.

The two women were making their way around the empty store obtaining their respective purchases. While Therese was making her tea she couldn't help but look over at this perfect blonde stranger. Something drew her in. Whether it was her soothing deep voice or her piercing blue eyes she didn't know. Being so lost in thought she almost missed the stranger walking by her and giving her a smile followed by a soft giggle making Therese grab her black tea and candy and follow her to the register.

The cashier was a young woman. Probably eighteen. She looked tired and wasn't really talkative. But she was nice to both women. As Therese grabbed her bag and tea she opened the door for her store companion.

"Well, it was nice talking with you. I hope you don't sleep in those." The woman said pointing to Therese's jeans which were still wet.

"Oh I won't. I don't think I could sleep in these even if I wasn't wet." As the woman started to laugh she realized what she said.

"I mean my pants. If my pants weren't wet." She explained awkwardly while turning red once again.

"Well, I hope you have a good night..." She was looking for her to fill in the blank of her name.

"Oh I'm Therese. Sorry."

"Therese, not Teresa? It's lovely."

"And yours?"

"Carol."

"It's nice to meet you, Carol."

"And you as well, Therese. I hope to see you around." Carol said as she turned to walk away.

"Hey, Carol? I like the hat."

Carol smiled and a little blush went about her cheeks as she watched Therese walk to her car sipping her tea.

Both woman drove off in different directions and both thinking of the other. For the first time that night there was a small smile appearing on Therese's lips. But when her smile grew a little too wide she was reminded of why she was out so late. Her smile slowly disappeared and as she arrived at her apartment she began to feel the numbness once again.


	4. Oh, I Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese gets the rest of her stuff from Richard's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the encouragement! It really means sooo much to me. I hope my story is good enough for everyone!

As the week went by Therese managed to essentially sneak into Richard's apartment for the last of her things. While driving over one last time to get a few small things she is glad she didn't give up her apartment. Richard brought up her moving in but Therese made it very obvious that she was not going to budge on her decision to keep her apartment. Truth be told she didn't spend too many nights at his place. Maybe three to four days a week at the most. He would occasionally spend a night at her place. With his control issues, you could say he felt as if the upper hand would be found at his place.

Therese was pulling up to his apartment complex. As she parked she glanced around to see if she saw his car. From where she was she couldn't see it so she took a deep breath and hoped that he wouldn't be there. She took the elevator up to the third floor. Once out in the hall she could hear so music coming from what she hoped was just a neighbor. Approaching his door her hopes dissipated very quickly.

Taking a deep breath and moving her bag closer to her neck, she took the key and slid it in the and twisted the lock open. It was not a secret that Therese was goijg over to get her things so Richard wasn't surprised when his door opened and his now ex girlfriend appeared.

Richard moved from his place on the couch to turn the music down.

"Hi Terry. I'm happy you're here!" He stated with a little alcohol induced slur.

"I'm just here to get the last of my things and to return your key." She replied while moving to the living room and getting a photo of her father in his Navy uniform; a few books filled with sheet music; a music theory book and a phone charger she forgot. 

As she was moving around and putting things in her purse, she could hear him moving as well. He moved into the kitchen to grab another beer. When he came back by where she was, he was slowly approaching her causing her to tremble slightly.

"You don't have to leave babe. We can work it out like we have before."

Therese turned and moved away before he could put his hands on her shoulders.

"Richard I don't want to be with you. With someone that hits me and screams at me." Therese stated gently not wanting to fight with him.

"I'll get help for that. No I will for real this time. You know I don't mean it when we fight." Richard's voice went up slightly at the end of his slurred sentence.

"I have my things so I'm going to go now Richard." As she put his key on the kitchen table he roughly grabbed her bag and swung her around. 

She tried to push him away from her but he put his hand around her throat and slammed her head down on the table. He wasn't yelling. He was calmly talking to her.

"You think you're worth anything? Ha. You're a piece of shit Terry. We both know it. No one will ever love you bitch; get used to it." 

Therese was just staring into his eyes. He wasn't squeezing hard enough to cause any real damage so she thought it was best to not put up a fight to make him react even worse.

After his little speech was done they locked eyes. Where he was seething with anger she was distant and numb. After a few seconds that seemed endless he took his hand off of her and moved back into the living room. Therese got up holding her throat and making sure she had everything. Once she checked her bag she walked out of that hell hole for the final time without looking back.

As the door closed she heard the volume of the music rise. She made her way to the elevator. Once the door closed she took a moment to collect herself and breathe. Pressing the button to the ground floor she got her keys and phone out and made her way to her car. She felt relieved that she would never have to see him or feel his hand hit her ever again. Putting her bag and phone on the seat next to her she started the car and drove home. Although she still felt numb, she also still felt his finger tips on her throat. She made a split decision that she would stop by the liquor store on her way home.


	5. Salt Water, Vodka and Blondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese is really struggling. There is a visit to the beach again...Oh wait, who lives on the beach???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe you all are reading this and actually like it! Thank you all for the encouragement and the nice comments!!

It's been two days since leaving Richard's apartment for the final time. Therese is standing in front of her bathroom mirror looking at the finger print bruises he left around her throat as a parting gift. Instead of crying she just keeps running her fingers over them and reliving it on a loop. Stepping out of the bathroom, she goes into her freezer and grabs the bottle of vodka she purchased.

"Well, I'll just have a sip of this and then head out." She says out lout to herself while opening the bottle. 

After her sip, she takes her car keys and decides to head over to the beach...With the bottle. 

As she is driving she has one thought that sticks out above the rest. A thought that has been swirling around in her brain since she was a child. The first time she thought about it she was nine. In the orphanage no one really paid attention to her. She did manage to be put in a foster home after only a few months of being there. The foster family made her feel very welcome for the first two weeks. Then the abuse started. The mother would smack Therese. Choke her and tell her how worthless she was and how no one cares about her. One night about two days after that, she found sleeping pills and took an overdose. She left a note that basically said she wouldn't be a burden to anyone anymore.

When the parents came home and found the note they rushed to her room and made sure she was still alive. But the next few days she was in the house was like nothing happened. The woman squeezed in one more beating before return nine year old Therese. After that she withdrew and she never got placed in another home.

There was one person that Therese was close to. She worked at the orphanage as a volunteer. Her name was Abby. From what Therese can remember she was a brunette of average height and build. When she volunteered she was a college student. Studying to be a teacher. Abby was kind to all of the children but her and Therese just bonded. Abby introduced her to music. She would sing to the kids every now and then. On one of the shopping trips Abby took a few kids into a music store. Therese looked around with big eyes at all of the instruments. She saw keyboards, various string and brass instruments. The moment her eyes saw a saxophone it was like time stopped. She was in awe. She saw all the keys and the screws and everything else and instantly fell in love. Abby was picking up a couple of books filled with classical works for piano. When she looked over at the kids she saw Therese slowly making her way to the saxes.

Pulling up to park in front of the beach, she turned her car off. Before stepping out she took the bottle of vodka. She opened it. Put the bottle to her lips and took a sip. Only when she needed to breathe did she move the bottle from her lips.

With half the bottle already gone, she stepped out of the car. Locked it and leaned against it for a few minutes. Just looking out into the darkness of night and taking another giant sip. Before she could put the cap back on, a voice scared her.

"You better slow down silly girl."

"What? Who-" Therese looked up and saw her store companion, Carol looking down at her and smiling.

"I said slow down. Fancy meeting you here." She said with a giggle and walking down to the street.

"Carol. What are you doing here?" She replied slurring her words.

"This is my beach house. I should be asking you why you're here at such a late hour. And without a heavy jacket." Carol said as she moved closer to a drunk Therese.

"Well the last time I checked it was public property. And I'm not cold."

As Carol came closer to Therese she saw a glimpse of the fingerprint marks on her throat.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Carol made a move to touch the marks but Therese moved back and almost fell.

"Therese give me you car keys. I am not letting you drive like this." 

Moving away from Carol, Therese stumbled and dropped the bottle of vodka on the ground.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Now I have nothing to drink. I'm gonna go." Therese was barely coherent at this point.

Carol grabbed her arm and got her keys out of her limp hand. She gently sgarted leading Therese to her house.

"Come on. You are in no shape to be outside let alone drive anywhere. I'll give you some pyjamas and you cna just stay at my place tonight."

As they were walking into the house Therese was mumbling to herself about not wanting to see him again. Carol had no idea what she was saying.

"Therese, darling come on. I'll help you get changed and then we'll have some coffee or tea if you want." Carol cooed trying to soothe the younger girl. 

They both stood in Carol's bedroom facing each other. They took her jacket off. Carol now saw the bruises on either side of Therese's throat. Carol looked into her green eyes that were now glazed over with alcohol and tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter okay? I'm worried about it not flowing.


	6. I'm Here, Therese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Therese, a concerned Carol. I guess we are entering the beginning of angst?

"Sweetheart everything is okay. I'm here." 

Carol took Therese into her arms and let the young woman's tears fall. She rocked them softly until she heard the crying start to subside.

Therese backed up only enough so they were looking into each other's eyes. Carol wiped some stray tears away with her thumb. Without moving her hand away from the younger woman, Carol's fingertips touched Therese's bruised throat.

"You don't have to tell me. Who did this to you?" Carol's voice wavered at almost a whisper.

Therese couldn't respond right away. She was frozen where she stood but she didn't mind that. She felt something she can't remember ever feeling - safe.

"M-my boyfriend. Well ex boyfriend. He used to hit me." She started stuttering and Carol could see fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay. It's okay now darling. Shh. Come here." 

Therese almost collapsed to the floor but Carol's surprisingly strong arms caught her and slowly brought them both to the carpeted floor. All Carol could do was hold the young brunette and let her tears flow. While they were on the floor and between sobs Therese was trying to say something but the older blonde couldn't make it out.

"What sweetheart?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm f-fine. Really. I'll get my stuff and get ho-" Therese said while getting to her feet. But before she could leave the room Carol caught her hand.

"No I am not letting you drive home. Look, I'll make us some tea and you get changed into these. There's a guest room right across the hall. Please just-" Carol looked to the ground, momentarily pausing her thoughts.

When she looked back up at the woman standing before her, she felt a wave of protectiveness. It confused her because not only did they meet a few nights ago at Wawa, they knew almost nothing about each other.

Before Carol got the chance to finish her thought, Therese spoke up..

"Okay...Okay." 

Carol gave her hand a light squeeze then turned to go make tea and let the young woman change into the pyjamas Carol had out. She couldn't help the questions that now burned in her mind about the bruises. How many times did that son of a bitch do that to her? If she looked, would there be more marks left by that monster on her body? Would she be given the chance to look? With that last question Carol shook her head and took the hot water off of the stove to pour into mugs on the counter.

"Carol? Um do you have pants? I think the shorts are too short on me..." Carol heard Therese's hesitant trembling voice.

Carol started heading toward the bedroom she left the young woman.

"I should somewhere in there. Can I come in?" She asked as she opened her door slowly.

Before Therese could stop the blonde, Carol came into the room. Her blue eyes were drawn to somewhat faded scars on the brunette's thighs. Trying her best not to make her guest uncomfortable, she started moving toward her dresser in search of pants.

"I um, I should have some around here somewhere. I usually sleep in shorts all year round." While stuttering through her sentence she internally rolled her eyes at herself.

Standing back upright and turning around she presented a pair of light sweatpants.

"Thank you...I'll just put these on..."

Carol was standing there looking into darkened green eyes. It took a moment for Therese's statement to reach and be computed in Carol's brain.

"Oh right. Sorry. I'll go finish making our tea. Um, just come out whenever you're ready."

Carol walked back out into the kitchen shaking her head at herself. She couldn't understand why her brain suddenly stopped working.

With both mugs sitting on the kitchen table, Carol was seated facing the window that leads out to a view of the ocean. She had even more questions now about this beautiful and somewhat mysterious woman. Before she could think about them Therese slowly made her way to the table to sit next to Carol.

"I wasn't sure how you take yours so I just brouggt everything to the table."

They sat in comfortable silence while Therese made her tea with some milk and sugar. They both sipped their tea. Avoiding eye contact. A few more minutes passed them before either one of them spoke.

"Thank you. For letting me stay here. And for the tea." The younger woman spoke first with a shaky timid voice.

"It's no trouble at all. You don't need to thank me, Therese. I would never be able to live with myself if I let you drive home after you've been drinking." Carol paused for a moment, wondering if she should ask the question that pushed up to the front of her mind. Tentatively she did.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you planning to do?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I didn't have a plan. I guess I would have just slept in my car." Therese responded with a shrug of the shoulders and a humorless chuckle.

"Well I'm glad that I was out on my balcony and heard you."

They slipped back into a content silence. The clock over the stove read half past midnight. She could see her guests' eyes beginning to get heavy. Carol couldn't help but smile at the sight. It reminded her of a five year old Rindy fighting to stay awake after endless hours running around and swimming on the beach.

With almost all of the tea gone in both mugs, Carol stood up and brought both of them to the sink and gave them a quick rinse.

"Sweetheart, it's getting late. We should probably both go to bed." 

With a small motion of Therese's head, she brought them both to the guest room. With Therese standing a little awkwardly in the doorway, Carol prepared the bed.

"Is this all okay? If you get cold there's another blanket in the closet and I'm right across the hall. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Carol told the young woman as she turned to face her.

Therese had something she wanted to ask but she didn't know how the older woman would react or if Therese could even give voice to this request.

Slowly Therese found her voice. "Um is there any way you could like maybe sit with me or lay down with me?" Therese looked down to the floor with embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

"Do you want to come lie down in my bed with me? It's a little bigger. I could put the television on if you want?" 

Carol started towards a very sleepy and drunk house guest. She gave her a smile and took her hand and clasped it into hers and led them across the hall into the master bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is good. Keep the comments coming. Thank you all again for the support!!


	7. My Little Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese is spending the night at the beach house.

Carol was suddenly nervous with Therese standing behind her while she got the bed ready. She wanted to ask so many questions but felt that it wasn't the place considering the young woman is drunk and vulnerable.

"Which side?" Therese whispered causing the older blonde to jump and turn around.

"Which side what?"

"On the bed...Which side is yours?"

"Oh duh. I usually sleep on the right side. Is that okay sweetheart?" Again Carol interanlly rolled her eyes at herself.

"No no that's fine." Therese replied with a smile as she walked over to her side of the bed.

Carol went and made sure all of the doors and windows were locked and the main lights were turned off. After her sweep, she grabbed a bottle of water and some pain reliever to give Therese.

"Here's some water. Take these so you won't wake up with a bad headache tomorrow."

Therese took the pills with a big sip of water as Carol put the television on and got comfortable. They watched the TV show in comfortable silence. Therese occasionally glanced at Carol and looked her over out of the corner of her eye not wanting to get caught. 

Carol was beyond stunning. Her blonde hair and naturally reddish lips were beautiful. Her strong arms and hands also beautiful. Carol's long toned sexy le-

"See something you like?" Carol asked without looking to her left and interrupting Therese's body scan of Carol.

"I, uh, no. I mean, well I-" Therese was silenced by Carol's slender index finger pressing into her lips.

"Therese." Carol started in a sultry whisper.

"Turn over darling."

"Turn over? What do you mean?" Therese mangaged to breathe out between panting.

"To get ready to sleep, silly girl. I thought you could be my little spoon." Carol replied with a wink as she moved Therese on her back so the girl could turn her back into the blonde's front.

As the brunette was facing away from Carol and feeling her body against hers, she felt a long arm slide under the blanket and over her waist. Therese held her breath.

Moving her down a little to Therese's ear Carol whispered, "Breathe. Everything is okay. Do you feel alright? Do you need anything?"

As Carol was whispering in her ear, the blonde's warm breathe was sending chills all over Therese's body and a certain throbbing started between the young girl's legs. Unknowingly, she was also slightly pushing her ass into Carol's groin.

"I-I'm okay I-I think."

"Goodnight, Therese." As she whispered her goodnight she kissed her little spoon right under her ear. The kiss lingered a little and Therese felt it everywhere. 

Carol moved her head back up and got comfortable so she could sleep and have her arms around her guest. While listening to Carol's breathing, Therese fell into a deep sleep.

At some point in the night Therese must have turned over because when Carol was woken up to the sound of her front door opening, her hand was tangled slightly in brown hair holding Therese's head softly to her chest.


	8. Awkward Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title speaks for itself!

Csrol reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and quietly went to go greet the new visitor. Leaving the door opened a little bit, Carol walked toward the front door and was greeted by her daughter Rindy.

"Good morning my darling! How was your visit with daddy?" Carol asked while picking up her six year old blonde mini me.

"Yesss. I got to play with a trainset and even got to put allll the peoples om the ground where the train spinned!" Rindy exclaimed practically falling out of her mother's grip with excitement.

"I'll have to see this new trainset, won't I baby? But keep your voice down mommy has a guest who is still sleeping."

With that Rindy ran quietly to her room just next to the abandoned guest room. With Rindy occupied, Carol turned her attention to her ex husband.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I have to head to work earlier today. Who's still sleeping?" Harge asked with a smirk.

"It's not like that. She's just a friend who needed to crash here last night. Don't give me that look!" Carol replied with a smirk of her own and a giggle.

"Are you going to tell me about her?"

"Therese? She had too much to drink and couldn't drive."

"And?" Harge asked with another smirk and turn to look down the hall.

"And if you don't get out of here you'll be late for work!" Carol responded with a light playfully hit to his shoulder.

"Okay, okay. Tell Rindy I'll call her before bed and to have a nice day. Maybe I'll come by another day this week to_"

"Goodbye, Harge. And there's nothing happening."

"Bye Carol. And by the blush on your cheeks you'd like something to happen." With a wink and a quick laugh Harge made his way to his car and left for work.

Carol leaned against the door for a moment just thinking. Harge was a good man and a husband. When Carol sat him down to tell him about wanting a divorce he wasn't only not surprised but wanted one as well. So they split everything down the middle. Including custody of Rindy. The little girl would spend two weeks with each parent. Unless something came up and the other needed to take her. Rindy adjusted rather quickly and both parents sat her down to explain everything that was happening. 

Getting off of the door, she could hear her daughter's voice having an animated conversation presumably with one of her toys. So Carol made her way down the hall and before she could speak, Rindy was talking with Therese on the bed.

"I see you two have met. I hope we didn't wake you, Therese." Carol said walking over to join them.

"Oh no you didn't. I don't sleep much anyways but I slept well. Thank you for taking care of me."

"I'm glad. You don't need to thank me sweetheart. So is anyone hungry? I know I am. Did daddy make you breakfast baby?"

"No 'cause I wanted breakfast with mommyyyy."

"Okay sweetpea let's get some food in you! And you too. I know you need something to soak up that vodka." Carol gave Rindy a tickle to get her moving and then fixed Therese's hair and then quickly took her hand away and laughed nervously.

Carol and Therese walked to the kitchen blushing but not looking at each other. Once there, Carol set to work on breakfast. With Rindy watching TV in the living room, Carol wanted to ask her guest questions but was afraid she would upset her. So she decided to tread lightly. Before she got the chance, Therese spoke up.

"Carol...I'm sorry if I said or did something that made you uncomfortable. I wasn't really myself last night and I don't want you to think I just get drunk all the time or.."

"I don't think that. Not at all. I am a little concerned...I know you said you didn't really have a plan lsst night...But what made you drive over to the beach to get drunk?"

Before Therese could answer, the little girl came in and interrupted the grown ups.

"Is breakfast done yet? You have been cooking it for foreverrr."

Both of the older women laughed at her exaggerated time frame and the obvious annoyance in Rindy's voice.

"It's almost done snowflake. Why don't you help Therese set the table and I'll get the food ready?"

"Oookay. Come on Treze." Rindy said while grabbing Therese's hand and pulling her forward kitchen cabinets eliciting a laugh from the brunette.

Once everything was set the three women sat down and started eating the blueberry pancakes with bacon and sausage with light conversation.


	9. Dismantled Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe that I am not only writing a fanfic of my own but that people are reading it!!

Once breakfast was done, Rindy went to go get ready to be dropped off at daycare. Carol and Therese were somewhat awkwardly standing next to each other rinsing dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

"So um, what did you have planned for today?" Carol asked with a slight shake to her voice.

"Oh nothing really. I don't have any appointments to I didn't have plans."

"Appointments?"

"I work for a music store. I test play some instruments and repair woodwinds." Therese stated as she turned to face Carol.

"Oh I didn't know you were a musician! Do you have a main instrument?"

"I mainly play sax. But over the years I've learned to play some others. Not every single one and definitely not fluently. But I can find my way around some."

Carol was about to say how impressed she was when Rindy came hurtling down the hall with her bookbag in one hand and her winter coat in the other.

"Mommyyy I need help with the jacket."

"Okay come over to mommy snowflake. Are you all ready for daycare?" Carol asked her mini me while she buttoned up the coat.

Rindy was going on and on about playing with the other children and getting to draw pretty pictures for mommy and daddy and aunt Abby.

"When will I see aunt Abby again? I miss her." Rindy said with a cute little pout.

"Oh we'll see her soon baby. She's coming down for a visit very soon! Mommy misses her too."

Therese stood in the kitchen observing their exchange. She felt like she was intruding so she began to back up to leave the room but as she turned to leave her arm slid on the counter by the sink and knocked off a mug. Both mother and daughter were pulled from their conversation.

"Oh Carol I am so sorry! I didn't mean to." Therese said as she bent down to start picking up the broken mug pieces.

"Oh sweetheart it's okay don't worry about it. Here let me help yo-" As Carol was moving toward the shaken brunette, she saw blood start dripping from Therese's hand.

"Are you alright? Come here let me put some pressure on that. Rindy darling can you get the firstaid kit and put it on the sink in the bathroom?"

As Rindy went to do as she was asked, Carol could feel Therese shaking and breathing heavy. Rindy came back out a moment later to let her mother know the kit was on the sink. As they were walking toward the bathroom, they heard a car honking in front of the house.

"Oh sweetpea the bus is here. Therese go wait for me in the bathroom I'll just be a minute." 

Therese obediently headed for the bathroom. Carol and Rindy hugged goodbye and Rindy was off to daycare. Once she saw the bus pull safely away from the house, the older woman headed to the bathroom to take care of the cut on Therese's hand.

"Okay, let's see to this cut. Are you okay?" Carol asked as she got to her knees in front of the younger girl. Therese was quiet for a few minutes while her cut was tended to. Without moving to look at Carol, she spoke up at barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry I broke the mug I really didn't mean to I didn't se-" 

Carol pressed her index finger to her lips making Therese jump slightly. Carol stood up and grabbed thd girls' hand to make her stand as well.

Looking into green eyes laced with unshed tears Carol started talking softly. 

"I don't care about the mug, Therese. I am not mad at you and you did nothing wrong." Carol caressed her cheek and Therese leaned into her touch.

Both women were standing close with their eyes locked on one another's. Therese couldn't help but wonder how soft the blonde's lips were. And how they would feel on hers. With baited breath, Therese moved forward and closed her eyes. Carol's hand moved to the back of Therese's head and got tangled in soft brown hair.


	10. You Taste So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the cliff we go!

Carol paused both of their movements for a moment. Looking into darkened green eyes that mirrored her darkening blue ones.

"Darling...Are you sure?" Carol asked with a panted breath.

Therese smiled and closed the distance between them and gave Carol one deep kiss. When their lips separated, both women were breathlessly looking at each other. The kiss was electrifying. The moment their lips touched, they felt it all over their bodies. Carol moved her hands to Therese's thighs and started lightly tracing her fingertips in a soothing motion. Suddenly Therese became nervous and started moving away from the blonde.

"Therese, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Carol asked concerned and slightly confused.

Therese turned so her back was facing Carol. She was overwhelmed with the attraction she was feeling and self conscious. She knew that Carol had seen her scars the night before when she was changing but no one had ever seen her completely naked and stripped bare before except for Richard. And when he saw the scars he didn't hide his distain and made his opinion very clear. The most she had ever done with Richard was make out with him. She was never sure exactly why but the idea of having sex with him was something that made her almost sick to her stomach. Turning back around and with a trembling voice started to tell Carol.

"You haven't done anything wrong. It's just- Last night, when you came back I know that you saw..."

"Sweetheart, look at me." Carol gently caressed the girl's cheek and lifted her face so she was looking at Carol.

"You are beautiful. And your scars will never change that."

Moving slightly back and away from the intense gaze from those blue eyes, Therese had a more steady voice.

"The only person to ever see my t-them was Richard and he all but said how hideous he thought they were, that I was." 

"Oh Therese I'm so sor-"

"No. I used to hurt myself." Therese stated looking directly at Carol.

"Most of the time I pretend they aren't there. But when you saw them, the look in your eyes..."

"I don't think anything about you is hideous or ugly."

Carol took Therese by the hand and brought them back into the master bedroom. Wordlessly, the older woman led Therese to sit on the edge while Carol stood in front of her combing her slender fingers through brunette hair.

"What is it, Carol?"

"I want to know...I want to ask you things but I'm not sure that you want that..."

"Ask me things, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. I am thinking of certain things and I'm trying to work through them. I'm going to add more today though.


	11. Answers That Are Hard to Admit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol asks somethings and Therese gives some answers.

"What um, do you want to ask me?" There was clear hesitation in the young woman's voice.

Carol took a seat next to Therese on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Why did you hurt yourself?" The older woman asked with a gentle tone.

"Long story short? My dad died when I was seven. Not long after that my mom started being physically abusive until she left me at an orphanage like two years later. I did end up in a foster home but it turned out to be pretty bad..."

"Oh Therese I'm so sorry. You don't have to keep going if you don't want to." At this Carol took Therese's hand to hold and brought her into a hug. She kissed the girl's forehead and held her close to her chest. Without moving away, Therese continued.

"No, it's okay; I can talk about it." She paused for a moment and then went on.

"The first couple weeks were fine. But then the mother started hitting me and there was one beating that was bad. I don't remember like what started it but she smacked me and hit me. Then at one point she had me by my throat and was saying how worthless I am and unlovable and stuff like that."

Carol couldn't help the tears that started forming in her eyes as she heard the horrible things this poor girl went through. There was also anger that was bubbling up. She wanted to hunt down these monsters and kill them for beating an innocent child. She was softly stroking Therese's back and wrapping her arms tighter around the girl trying to protect her from these memories as she continued.

"I think I was nine when that happened. Not long after that I um...It was the first time I tried to..." Therese closed her eyes and took a deep shuttering breath questioning whether or not she should tell Carol.

"Did you try to committ suicide?" Carol asked softly already knowing the answer but being fearful of having it confirmed.

"Yeah...I found some sleeping pills and I took an overdose. I wrote a note that pretty much said they wouldn't have to worry about me being a burden. When they came home they rushed to my room to make sure I was alive but it was never spoke of again. I think I lasted like another two weeks before I went back to the home. But the woman smacked me once before I left there."

Carol brought Therese onto her lap and hugged her so tight that the girl's breath hitched. For a few minutes neither of them spoke other than Carol whispering reassuring things between kisses to the top of the girl's head. After another few minutes Therese moved her head back to look at Carol.

"I didn't start cutting until I was about sixteen or seventeen. Then I did it on and off until I was twenty-two. I haven't done it since then so about three years."

"Did you only hurt your thighs?"

"Mainly my thighs and my stomach. I cut my wrist a couple of times...But not deep; it was superficial."

"Oh darling. Can I? Can I see them?" 

Therese couldn't speak. She moved so both of her hands were in front of her. Looking down at the barely visable scars, she slowly brought her wrist up to show Carol. 

Fresh tears were forming in the blonde's eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Carol brought Therese's wrist to her lips and began kissing her scars. 

"Look at me sweetheart. Nothing about you will ever be ugly. These scars are not ugly."

Hearing those words Therese broke down and started crying and wrapped her arms around Carol's neck to hug her tightly. Letting her cry, Carol just held her rubbing her back. When the crying was starting to let up, Therese pulled back. She wiped her eyes, leaned in and kissed Carol. Hard. 

Carol immediately kissed the girl back with the same passion. They were both out of breath and panting. Therese changed positions so she was now straddling Carol. As they started kissing again, Carol's hands moved down her back and found their way to the girl's ass and started moving Therese's hips.

"Baby, I could kiss you for hours. Ugh!" Carol said as she lightly smacked Therese's ass making her let out a giggle.

"Mmmm I feel the same way. You body feels so good Carol."

Before Carol could respond with another round of deep kissing, Carol's phone started ringing. Both women sighed and pressed their foreheads against one another's.

"Of course the phone rings. I should probably get that..."

"Or...You could just let me do this." Therese said as she started kissing and licking Carol's soft neck. She heard Carol start to moan as the caller started leaving a message on the answering machine.

"Mmmm hold on let me get the phone." 

Carol's best friend and Rindy's Godmother Abby was in the middle of leaving a message when Carol picked up.

"Hello Abigail."

"Uh oh. Did I call at a bad time?" Abby asked with a chuckle.

"No no. Well I have a friend over and we were just um, talking. So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well I am headed down your way for a few days and I wanted to know if you were free. And I want to see my Goddaughter!"

"Oh that's great! Of course I'm free and Rindy was just asking about you this morning before she went to daycare. Are you staying at the beach house?"

"I am. I figured you would be too. I'm coming down either tomorrow or the following day so I'll let you know when. How's the snow down there?"

"It's not too bad. It snowed a little bit yesterday but it hasn't snowed yet today. Text me when you're headed down."

"Oh good. Okay I will. And I want to know what um friend you are talking about don't think I let that slide. Bye Carol!"

"Yeah yeah goodbye Abby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Abby!


	12. Would You Go On A Date?

Carol put the phone back om the receiver and walked back to the bed where Therese was now lying down.

"Sorry about that darling. Abby has the worst timing." Carol said as she plopped down on the bed.

"It's okay. Is that the same person Rindy mentioned earliet?" Therese asked with a hint of concern.

"Yes, she's Rindy's Godmother. Abby and I have been best friends since we were kids. She has a beach house right across the street actually."

"Oh. That's pretty cool..." Therese couldn't help but think thst maybe they were more than friends and her tone reflected that.

"She lives up north most of the time though. She teaches at a college up there. But when she's down here she helps out with Rindy...You know, if Harge is working or I have plans."

Both women were quiet for a couple of minutes. Neither really knew what to do now. The mood from earlier was now changed to something different. Therese started sitting up.

"I should probably get going...I mean you're done too much for me. I'm sorry about last night and this morn-"

Carol cut her off with a delicate kiss to the younger woman's soft lips.

"You have nothing to apologise for, Therese. I was hoping to get to see you again. If you wanted of course. I understand if you wouldn't..."

"You want to see me again?" Therese asked with genuine surprise in her voice.

Carol stood up and quickly changed positions so she could look into hopeful green eyes.

"I would like nothing more. I want to get to know you. I want to know everything about you."

"You do? Really?" 

Carol didn't say anything. She picked up the brunette's hand and kissed it lightly. The started kissing up her arm all the way to Therese's neck causing her to moan softly.

"Mmm Carol that's my weakness!" Therese said breathlessly.

"And what about if I were to kiss you here?" Carol asked as she moved her lips right underneath Therese's ear and bit down a little, eliciting another moan.

"Oh fuck..."

Carol moved so she was on top of the younger woman, moving her legs so her knee was pushed against Therese's pussy. She started to apply some pressure and started grinding on her.

"Mmm you like that baby? Are you wet for me?"

"Fuck...Yes. Mmmm fuck." Was all Therese was able to say in response.

Carol applied a little more pressure and started grinding a little faster.

"Wait Carol wait."

"What is it sweetheart? Are you okay?" Carol stopped with concern.

"Y-yes I'm okay. I just...If we don't stop now I'm going to end up ripping your clothes off!" Therese said with a little giggle and a smile showing off her dimples.

"I can't say I would mind that scenario..." Carol said while moving to the side.

"Carol...I've never um..."

"You"ve never what?"

"I haven't really had um, sex before..."

"Oh, you're a virgin? That's okay sweetheart."

"You don't think it's weird?"

"Not at all Therese. So you and um, Richard was it? You two never had sex?"

"T-the most we did was makeout...I didn't have any desire to do anything sexually with him and I think he was turned off after he uh, saw my s-scars..."

"I'm sorry that he treated you in such a bad way. You do not deserve that at all babe."

Carol paused trying to work up her courage.

"I was thinking...Would you like to go out sometime? Like you know, a d-date? With me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Of course! Honestly after meeting you at Wawa that might, I thought about you occasionally." Therese admitted blushing.

"Oh really? And what did you think about?"

"Nothing really. Just that you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And that I wouldn't mind running into you again."

"Ah. Well, I'm glad we happened to run into each other. I had similar thoughts myself."

"So when are you taking me out? I should probably get your number now." 

"Ha! Yes I guess you should. And since Abby is coming down and wants some time with Rindy, why don't we go out Thursday? If you're free that is."

"I'll be free Thursday evening. I have to make some repairs so I have to go to the music store but it won't take me too long."

"Okay so Thursday it is then."

Both women reluctantly made their way out of the bed. Carol went to the kitchen to make some coffee while Therese got changed and gathered her things.

"Um Carol? Have you seen my phone and keys?"

"Oh your keys are right here darling. But I don't think you had a phone when you came in last night. Did you leave it in your car?"

"Oh I think I did. I think I left it on the charger."

They stood there quietly for a moment not really knowing what to do next.

"Well, I guess I'll get going.." Therese said awkwardly.

"Oh yes okay. Um let me put your number in my phone."

Therese typed her number in Carol's phone and then they both walked to the front door.

"I'll text you and let you know it's me. Text me when you make it home okay?"

"Okay I will. And thank you again Carol. For everything..."

Without responding, Carol leaned in and kissed Therese.

"I'll talk to you in a little while, okay darling? Drive safely."

"Okay..I will. Bye Carol." With a wide smile and another kiss to Carol's cheek, Therese made her way down to her car. 

Unlocking the door, she sat down on the driver's seat and saw her phone still plugged into the charger on the passenger's seat. She picked it up and took the plug out. While she started the car and waited for it to get a little warmer, she unlocked her cell and saw she had four missed calls and about ten text messages. The missed calls were all from Richard as well as nine texts with the tenth message being from Carol. With a heavy sigh, Therese started looking at the messages from him.


	13. Time Passes So Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting warmer in here or is just me? ;)

With a heavy sigh, Therese entered her apartment with thoughts of Carol swirling around. As she made her way into the living room she took her phone out of her pocket and let Carol she was home. When the message sent she was reminded that Richard had called and texted her last night. Saying how sorry he was and how much he loves her. The last couple of texts from him showed his anger. He was saying that no one will ever give her love or anything; she's worthless and a bitch. Of course during their relationship he has said much worse to her face so she wasn't shocked. Honestly she couldn't feel anything. She was numb.

 

Back at the beach house, Carol was sitting at the table sipping her hot coffee and thinking about a certain green eyed beauty. Her thoughts of Therese made her not only happy but giddy.

"Well I should at least try to be productive today." Carol state out loud to herself as she went to the sink to rinse her cup.

Once her mug was placed in the sink, she picked up her phone off the table and headed back into her bedroom. She started picking up the pair of sweatpants that fell on the floor along with the shirt she had Therese sleep in. Unknowingly Carol brought the shirt up to her face to smell the faint scent of the young woman. Before she knew it, there was a light throbbing starting between her legs. Carol decided since no one was home, that she would let her mind and hands wander.

Carol took her shorts and shirt off and got back into bed. She started thinking about how soft and kissable Therese's lips were. Carol's left hand started drifting to her full breasts. Teasing her nipples that elicited a soft moan. As her mind started picturing Therese kissing her neck and then the rest of her body, her right hand started moving to the wet throbbing between her legs. Carol slowly slid one finger inside of herself and she gasped at the sensation and instantly started moaning louder and started to rock her hips.

In her fantasy, Therese was spreading the older woman's legs wide open. With seeing Carol's dripping wet pussy, the brunette glided her tongue from the bottom of Carol's slit all the way to her swollen throbbing clit. As Therese started to suck at Carol's clitoris, Carol's own hand started to rub it in fast circles while panting and moaning the brunette's name. Carol could feel herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm with thoughts of Therese sliding two fingers inside of her while still sucking on her. As Carol called out Therese's name one last time before she was able to cum, her best friend Abby unlocked the door and called for her, causing any pleasure to halt instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's shorter but I couldn't help myself! I live for Carol and Therese smut!! Let me know if this chapter was okay!


	14. Damn It, Abby

'Abby I'll be right out hold on!" Carol shouted out of breath and getting herself dressed quickly.

"Is everything okay? You sound winded..."

Abby was walking down the hall when she was greeted with a disheveled Carol.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were coming down Thursday?"

Abby followed her best friend into the bathroom while Carol washed her hands and ran a brush through her messy blonde hair.

"I guess you didn't get my text. I decided to come down sooner. With the snow up there they cancelled classes for today and tomorrow."

"Oh no I didn't hear my phone going off. Well I'm happy to see you Abby. Do you want some coffee?"

"Of course! You know me and coffee. So what's going on?" Abby asked clearly suspicious of Carol but in a friendly way.

"Nothing really. I just didn't expect you here until Thursday."

"Carol, how long have we known each other? I can tell when something is up. And you also have your shirt on backwards. And you're blushing. So? Spill. It."

Carol took a deep breath and poured their coffee into two cups. She knew there was no way to not tell Abby. Especially because she planned on asking her to babysit. So gesturing to the table Carol decided just to tell her best friend about Therese.

"Okay. Well I kind of met someone."

"Well that's great! What is she like? How old is she? What does she do?" Abby excitedly started asking the usual questions a friend would ask about someone new.

"Well she is very sweet and kind and she's gorgeous. She works at a music store making instrument repairs and she tests woodwinds. I think that's what she said...I actually don't know how old she is. Honestly it hasn't come up."

Abby gave Carol a look of intrigue so Carol told her all about how they met and part of how Therese ended up staying the night last night. She didn't mention about the bruises or Richard. She didn't feel right disclosing that without Therese giving her permission.

"Wow. Well she sounds pretty great. What's her name?"

"Therese. I don't know her last na-"

"Wait. Did you say Therese?" Abby asked shocked.

Carol nodded her head and looked confused.

"You know Therese? Wait. You haven't, I mean you never..."

"No no! If it's who I'm thinking of then I knew a little girl with that name. Do you remember me volunteering at that home? Our last year in undergrad? There was a little girl there and her mom abandoned her."

"Therese said her mom left her at that place a couple of years after her father died."

"Wow...I always wondered what happened to her...Part of me always felt bad that I couldn't keep in contact with her. She was such a sweet kid. She was quiet and didn't really play with the other kids though."

"Do you remember her last name?"

"I'm pretty sure she kept her father's name. At least back then she did. Unless she changed it or got married. Therese Belivet. Look her up on Facebook! It might not be the same person..."

Carol and Abby sat side by side typing the name into Facebook to see if the little girl from Abby's past and the beautiful sexy woman in Carol's present are im fact the same person.


	15. I Get Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Therese's mind.

After getting home, Therese texted Carol and then put her phone on silent so she could practice her saxophone in peace. Music always soothed her. No matter what was happening or being done to her, omce she started hearing music she felt okay.

A couple of hours into her playing, Therese decided to give her mouth and fingers a break. Putting her tenor on its stand, she stood up and made her way to her tiny kitchen in search of something to drink. Normally during a practice session she would only have water. Drinks or foods that have surgar can mess up the reed or get into the different pads and cause problems. However today, she decided to have some wine coolers that were sitting in her fridge.

With a six-pack in hand Therese went back to the couch. Once she was sitting and her drink was opened, she started sifting through some sheet music. Looking through different classical works for the saxophone. Because of college, the young woman now has a number of different pieces and all of them at a high difficulty level.

Leaning back she put the music down and picked up her phone. She had a couple of texts from Carol and then one from her best friend since the fourth grade when Lauren moved to Therese's town. Lauren was probably the only person who knew every single detail of Therese's life and the abuse she endured. 

After responding to both women, Therese decided to call her best friend.

"Hey! What's up?" Lauren picked up excitedly.

"Not much. Sorry I didn't get back right away I was play my sax for a couple of hours. But to answer you question I'm doing alright..."

"Are you sure? I'm glad that you finally got away from that bastard. I don't know why you didn't let me kill him. I work at a hospital for fuck's sake!"

"Ha! I know I know. But I can't have my best friend going to jail! I don't have enough bail money for your ass." Therese replied making both women laugh.

"But seriously, are you okay T? I'm worried about you..."

"You're always worried about me. But I'm fine, really. He blew up my phone last night though. He basically just said how much he loves me and all that. But then ended his declaration of love by calling me a worthless piece of shit."

"What the fuck. He is so lucky you won't let me kill him."

"He'll stop at some point. I'm not responding to him anyways...But do you wanna come over or are you working tonight?"

"I can come over in a little while! I work tomorrow night so I have off today. Do you want me to pick up anything? Food or wine or something?"

"Oh great! Um you can bring whatever you want to drink. I'm good with wine but I can run out to the store and pick up a few things. I have to get cigarettes anyway."

"Okay I'll head over in about an hour. I have to finish laundry and then take a shower."

"Okay I'll see you soon!"

"Sounds good babe! Byeee."

Therese hung up and then started putting her sax and sheet music away. Once the instrument was safe in the case she put her jacket and shoes on and grabbed her keys to head out to get supplies for her sleepover with her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay?


	16. Tell Me Everything

As Therese was headed to the store, she could not believe everything that happened. When Carol made an appearance in her mimd she couldn't help but smile. She thought back to the way the older woman made her feel when they kissed. She never felt like that before.

Pulling into a parking space, Therese started making a mental list of what she wanted to get for her sleepover. As she entered the store she headed right for the sleepover food: pure junk. She picked out some chips, cookies, brownies and donuts. After looking over everything and being satisfied, she made her way down the drink isle. She picked out a couple of twelve packs and a bottle of iced tea. Then made her way to do actual food shopping for her apartment. Once she had gotten some dinners and of course some ice cream, she went to the registers and then back out to her car. 

As she slid into the driver's seat, she thought she saw Richard out of the corner of her eye. When she looked around she didn't see him.

"Okay now I'm getting paranoid? He's not in your life anymore. Just relax." She said out loud trying to comfort herself.

While she started the car, she decided she would call Carol before she started to drive.

"Why hello Miss Belivet." Carol said seductively.

"Hi Carol. I hope I'm not disturbing you..."

"Of course not sweetheart. I'm just at the house. Abby surprised me earlier. But now her and Rindy are playing. I was actually just thinking about you."

"Really? You were? I might have been thinking of someone..." Therese said flirtatiously.

"Oh really? And who might this someone be?"

"Well, she's blonde. With the most stunning blue eyes I've ever seen...Oh and she has such a sexy body..."

"Well she doesn't sound half bad. What is this blonde's name?" Carol asked playing along.

"I think it starts with a C...I wasn't paying attention." Therese said starting to laugh.

"Excuse you? You weren't paying attention?" Carol asked pretending to be offended.

"Oh please. You know very well I was paying attention. But speaking of names, how did you know my last name? I don't remember telling you what it was..."

"What? Oh um you mentioned I think you mentioned it while you were drunk. So that is your last name?"

"Oh I did? I guess I was more drunk than I realized. And yes it is."

Carol made a gesture to get Abby's attention from across the room. Once she got Abby to come over she moved the phone away and whispered that she slipped up.

"Carol? Are you there?"

"Y-yes I'm here. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said I'm gonna head home. My best friend is coming to my place to have a sleepover. I'm sitting in my car at the store."

"Oh okay. Well I hope you have fun with your friend sweetheart. You can text me later if you want."

"Okay I will Carol. I m-I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Therese almost told Carol that she missed her. She couldn't help but think it was way too soon for that. Shaking her head she started her car and headed home. As she pulled up and parked in ber spot, Lauren parked right next to her. Both women got out of their cars and embraced each other in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you're here! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Therese said as she reached up to meet her taller friend's hug.

"I know I know. The hospital cut back on my hours for the rest od the month so I'll some more free time. Do you need help with your bags? I only have the one and my overnight bag."

"If you could grab one or two I can get the rest."

As the two friends got the bags, they started heading to Therese's apartment.

"Okay so...I have a lot to tell you. Um some things have happened over the past few days..."

"Oh God what?"

"Well it's nothing like that. I kind of met someone..."

"What?! That's great! Does this someone have a name?"

As Therese unlocked the door and walked inside, she hesitated.

"Yes they have a name...Her name is Carol."

"Okay. I'm gonna pop open this wine and you're telling me everything!"


	17. Meeting of Minds

A few hours have past since Carol's phone call with Therese. With Rindy being worn out and tucked into bed for the night, Carol and Abby can finally talk about Therese.

"I can't believe I almost slipped up."

"What did you say when she asked how you knew her last name? Maybe you should have told her..."

"I just said she told me when she was drunk. How do I even tell her though?"

"Honestly I have no idea. Maybe on your date you can bring it up. Maybe ask her about her past. She might bring me up."

"I guess I could. She already told me a little bit. But I don't want to upset her. She's been through so much. Especially recently with her ex Richard..."

"What happened with him?" Abby asked concerned 

"He isn't a good man. Just don't tell Therese I told you. I don't know if she would be comfortable with that."

With Abby sitting back and giving Carol her word, she told her all about his abusive behavior.

"I felt so much anger towards him Abby. She had bruise marks on her neck."

"That bastard. He's lucky I don't go over there and ring HIS neck. I'm glad that she dumped his ass. I wonder if she's gay. Thinking back on it, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Why do you say that?"

"She was always more comfortable around women. I mean she was fine around men but I could tell she was more at ease with women. I think it has a little to do with her childhood with her mother."

"Did you ever meet her?"

"No, no I started going there after she left Therese."

"What was she like back then? You said she was quiet?"

Abby sat back and started thinking back to her time at the home. She and Therese just instantly bonded. Of course Abby was kind and caring to the other kids but Therese was special to her. When she first started she got some background information on the kids she would mostly be helping the most with. Some children were there only temporarily while others were there indefinitely, like Therese. Some kids had parents that either did drugs or sold them and got thrown in jail. Those children were mostly waiting for the department to locate family. Since Therese had none, she was stuck there.

"Yeah she was. I mean she talked sometimes but if you were looking for her, she would be off observing everything and everyone. She didn't care for sports really. She loved music. I actually helped her get her first saxophone. I think she was about ten years old. On one of the trips to do like shopping I had to run into the music store and a few of the kids came with me. She was instantly taken with the thing. I'm happy that she's still in music."

"She sounds like such a sweet little girl. I don't know how a mother can just abandon her own child."

"I know. It's hard to imagine. When my time was up there it was hard leaving. You grow attached to those kids, you know? You almost want to become their mothers."

"I could imagine. I'm happy I never had to do that. I don't think I could. Especially now that I'm a mother."

The two women both relaxed as they sipped their coffees. Both thinking of Therese. Abby remembering that shy little girl with the curious green eyes. Carol imagining this beautiful young woman with the softest lips and stunning eyes.

"Oh Abby. I'm really excited for our date. I just hope it goes okay. I need to tell her about you. Should I call her tomorrow after her friend leaves?"

"I think you should do it in person. I don't think it'll be a big deal to her. I mean I'm sure she remembers me. And if she doesn't then it'll make it easier." Abby said with a laugh making Carol relax a little more and join in.

"I guess you're right. I still need to come up with a plan for the date."

"I know what that means...What do you have in mind?"

"Oh nothing..." Carol said with a smirk.

"You nitwit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the date guys!!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that this isn't a new chapter. I will be updating soon. I have been dealing with some personal issues and yesterday I hurt my hand so I just need a few days for everything to calm down. I am so grateful that you like my story and my writing!! You have no idea how much it means to me; especially because I haven't written a story in years. I hope you all understand and will want to keep reading this fanfic. 

If you want to talk to me about this story or anything really feel free to message me on tumblr or on here if that's possible. (I'm still learning how to navigate the site l0l.)

Thank you for reading and thank you all for being interested!!

Tumblr: sleepy-lesbian-disaster


	19. With Thursday Comes Pleasure pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the moment you've been waiting for. Everyone take a breath.

Therese's sleepover with Lauren came and went. Her best friend was nothing but supportive and happy to hear all about Carol. At one point during the night the two friends were pretty drunk and Lauren called Carol and introduced herself and had a quick conversation.

Abby ended up spending the night at Carol's house and they talked about everything and caught up with each other. With Abby working up north, it's harder for them to see each other. However whenever they talk or get to be around each other it's as if no time had passed.

 

Thursday morning Carol was woken up by her daughter's alarm shouting at her to get up and get Rindy off to school.

"Rindy, baby it's time to get up." Carol said yawning. Rindy was still at that age where getting up early was fun.

"I'm up mommy! Can we make breakfast?!" Rindy excitdedly asked while the two of them walked down the hall into the kitchen.

"Of course. Do you want eggs this morning snowflake?"

Before Rindy could answer they heard Abby roll off the couch to the floor in an ill fated attempt to get up.

"Why must you shout? How much did I drink last night?"

"Well you finished a bottle of wine by yourself. I tried to warn you but you wanted more..Get up Abigail. I'll give you some headache medicine."

Carol and Rindy set to work taking eggs and bacon out of the fridge while Abby slowly walked over and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'm never drinking again. Why aren't you hung over? And how can you be so happy this early?"

"If I had a penny for everytime you said you wouldn't drink I would have a never ending supply of money. And I had a few glasses but I stopped drinking the wine about an hour before you finally quit."

"Mommy, mommy. Is aunt Abby sick?" Rindy asked both confused and concerned for her aunt.

"Oh she's fine sweetpea. Aunt Abby has a hangover from too much alcohol." Carol answered trying not to laugh too much.

The three women all sat and ate their food together. After a little while Abby was starting to feel better and could be an actual person again. When breakfast was done Rindy went off to her room to get ready for school.

"Oh I know why you're so happy..." Abby stated while Carol got up to get them both more coffee.

"And why is that?"

"Um your date with Therese? Isn't that tonight?"

"Oh. Yes it's tonight. Thanks again for staying with Rindy. I really appreciate it."

"Of course. So you never told me what you have planned..."

Before Carol could answer, Rindy walked back over to the adults. She was having Abby help her with her winter coat when the bus pulled up.

"Okay baby the bus is here. Come give mommy a hug. I'll see you after school and then you'll be having a slumber party with aunt Abby!"

"Can we build a fort? And play games? And eat ice cream? And watch movies?" Rindy kept on listing fun activities as Carol walked her to the front door.

"I'm sure you can do all of that with aunt Abby. Now have fun! Mommy loves you."

With a quick hug and an 'I love you too' Rindy was walking up to the bus.

"She has grown up so fast, Abby. I can't believe she's going to be seven already!"

"I know...I remember when she was born. Now...Tell me what your plans are with Therese tonight! The suspense is killing me"

"Oh you're so dramtic Abby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Things are starting to be okay as am I. Thank you all for the kind words and for understanding. I'm gonna split the date chapter up because my hand still hurts a little bit and I wanted to write again. I hope this is still okay!


	20. With Thursday Comes Pleasure pt. 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's the prelude...Stay calm everyone

The hours seemed to pass slowly throughout the day. Therese was in the middle of repairing an oboe and a bass clarinet when she felt her phone vibrate. Carol had texted her to say how excited she was about their date tonight. As Therese was replying, one of her co-workers came in.

"Hey T, I have another one for ya."

"Wait what? Another what?"

"A student just dropped this off. I think he said it needs a few pads replaced. How are the other two coming along?"

"The oboe is just about ready and the bass is fixed and back in the case. What instrument?" Therese was trying to look hard at work even though her thoughts were with a certain blonde.

"It's a bari sax. He said some of the lower notes weren't coming out or something."

Therese put the instrument down and walked over to her friend and took the case from her. While she unpacked the sax she didn't hear her phone going off again but Genevieve did.

"How old was the kid? He probably doesn't use enough air. At least that's the case most of the time. Did he say anything else? Gen?"

" 'I can't wait to see you tonight. I can't stop thinking about you.' Um you wanna tell me something?"

"Hey! Don't read my texts!" Therese shouted as she walked back over to Gen.

"Um who is Carol? You wanna update me?"

Therese sat down and decided to tell her about Carol. She didn't go into detail about how they met and about Richard. 

"We met and have a date tonight. There's not much to say really."

"But didn't you have a boyfriend? I met him once; I think his name was Robbie or something?"

"I had a boyfriend yes. But I broke up with Richard. It just wasn't working out..."

"Well good. He seemed like an ass anyways. Well I expect you to tell me more about this Carol and this date! When are you in next?"

"Um excuse you. I'll think about it! And I'm back in on Monday I think. It depends on how many more instruments you plan to throw my way." Therese sassed as she walked back over to take a look at the sax.

"Yeah yeah. If anything else comes in today I'll just put them in the back for Monday. I'm out of here so have fun tonight and don't forget to call me tomorrow!"

Therese was alone in the back room once again. Instantly Carol came back to her head.

A few more hours passed since Therese texted Carol back. Rindy was in her room packing some things to bring over to Abby's house for their sleepover. While Carol was picking up some things in the living room, she heard a knock on the door and then saw Harge come in.

"Hey I didn't expect to see you today. Is everything alright?" Carol greeted her ex-husband with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh yeah everything's fine. I had some free time and thought I would stop by. Is Rindy around? Or is someone entertaining her?"

"Really? Rindy is packing for her sleepover with Abby. And no. My friend is not here. Rindy, honey daddy's here."

Within seconds they heard little footsteps coming from down the hall. Rindy jumping right into her father's arms.

"And how are you sunshine? Are you going to be good for aunt Abby?"

"Yess. We are going to have a fun time! But mommy is going on a date."

"Oh really? And who is mommy going on a date with?"

"Harge really?"

"My life is boring and I'm on a dry spell. I need some juicy gossip. Now tell daddy allllll about her."

Carol laughed and rolled her eyes as Harge took Rindy into the living room to hear all about Therese. A little while later Abby came walking into the house.

"Hi everyone. Carol I didn't know you were having a party."

"Ha! I didn't know either. But I have to start getting ready. Therese is supposed to come over in a couple of hours and I still need to finish cleaning, take a shower, shave, do my make up, pick ou-"

"Carol take a breath and calm down. I'll clean up so you can go get ready. Don't worry about anything just got take a shower."

By the time Carol was showered, shaved and dressed her house was quiet. Abby had cleaned up as she said she would. She also got rid of Harge and took Rindy over to her house. As she was getting a glass of water she saw a note Abby left.

"Carol, I cleaned up the house with the help of Harge and Rindy. Everything is fine. Now go have fun with Therese. You better give me details of this date!"

Carol couldn't help but laugh at the note. As she was taking a sip of water she noticed the time and ran back into her room to check her phone. She had a couple of texts from Abby letting her know Rindy was fine and settled in for the night and then a text and missed call from Therese. Since she just missed Therese's text by a few minutes she decided just to call her back now.

Therese answered just after one ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Sorry I missed your call I was getting ready and didn't see it go off."

"It's okay. I figured you were probably busy. I finished at the store a while ago and since our date is a surprise I was wondering what I should wear..."

"Hm. I think you should wear jeans. It's nothing formal or fancy. You haven't had dinner right? I'm taking you to dinner first..."

"No I haven't had anything to eat. Actually I only had a light breakfast earlier before I left for work so you can feed me whatever you want." Therese said with a flirty tone that didn't go unnoticed by Carol.

"Oh really? I'll remember you said that. So when will you be on your way? It's still okay that you meet me at my place right?" Carol asked suddenly nervous.

"I'm just picking out a shirt and then I'll be over. Do you think that I should...Never mind. I'll be over in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay I'll see you soon Therese. Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. The date is happening I promise. And I'll be updating a lot more now. This felt too long so I'm splitting it up a little more. I hope no one gave up on this story because I am going to finish it and possibly write more. (if people want me to.)


	21. With Thursday Comes Pleasure pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone. It's time for their date!! STAY CALM

After hanging up with Carol, Therese was starting to feel her nerves at full force. Having picked out one of her favorite shirts and pairing it with her nicest bra, the brunette was ready to go. As she was leaving her room she decided to pack some clothes just in case. She wanted to ask Carol if she would be spending the night but she didn't want to sound presumptuous.

"Okay. You're fine Therese. It's just a date. Just breathe." She said to herself. 

To calm her nerves a little she took a sip of wine she had left over from her sleepover. With everything packed and ready to go Therese opened the door and left. After taking a few steps she had to turn around to lock the door. Now that she was really on her way out something caught her attention. If Therese didn't know any better she thought she smelled Richard's cologne. She looked around as she was by her car and didn't see anything so she just let it go and started driving over to Carol's house.

 

Carol was dressed with some light make up and decided to wear the pink knit hat she had on the night they met. Sitting at the kitchen table she was trying not to look outside for the young woman's car. Time was continuing to pass by as slow as it could. A few minutes later she saw Therese getting out of her car and taking a breath. Which Carol couldn't help but giggle at. Once she saw her walking towards the fromt door, Carol made her way over and opened it with a big smile.

"Hi Therese."

"Hey...You look beautiful Carol." Therese answered nervously.

"As do you. Come in come in. How was work? Did you have a lot to do?"

"It was okay. I fixed a couple.of instruments. The oboe I was working on took me the longest. How was your day? Where's Rindy?"

"Oh it was alright. Rindy is with Abby having a sleepover. Earlier Harge stopped over for a little while. He is so nosey!" Carol said laughing. Harge really was the worst gossip she knew.

"I bet Rindy is having fun. Will I get to meet Abby? I mean I don't have to of course I didn't mean to sou-" She was thankful Carol cut off her nervous rambling.

"Do I make you nervous, Therese?" Carol asked moving her hand to the girl's cheek seductively. Hoping to drop the topic of Abby for now.

Not being able to answer, Therese could only nod. Carol softly started running her thumb over her bottom lip while she leaned in closer finding those expressive green eyes.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you darling." Carol almost whispered as she moved to claim Therese's soft lips.

What was supposed to be a soft light kiss turned into something more. Carol started to run her slender fingers through soft brunette hair and with her other hand sliding to the small of Therese's back. Hearing the young woman moan into her mouth, Carol started taking her jacket off and then Therese's. Needing air, both women paused their kissing and locked eyes. Therese could see that the normally clear blue eyes turned dark and she assumed her's did as well. Therese took Carol's hand and brought her close again and lightly started kissing Carol's cheek and then moving to her neck. As she dragged the tip of her tongue up the blonde's neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps she brought her lips to tge shell of Carol's ear.

"Carol, why don't you tell me what you have planned tonight?" She whispered as she began kissing Carol's neck again causing her eyes to shut and her breathing start to get faster.

"W-what I have planned was um...Oh fuck Therese."

Therese started kissing down to Carol's chest. When she heard Carol stop talking she removed her lips and waited for her to continue.

"You were saying?" Therese asked with a smirk.

"You are just such a tease aren't you? Well I had planned to take you to dinner at one of my favorite Italian places. Of course if you prefer something else that's completely fine and we can go wherever you want. And then I thought we could take our dessert to go..."

"That sounds great Carol. Did you have somewhere specific in mind?"

"Well I was going to say we could go down by the lighthouse but it's supposed to start snowing a little later...I don't want us to get caught in a snowstorm."

"I actually haven't been to the lighthouse in a while. Lauren and I go down there sometimes. But we haven't done that in a while. We can go somewhere else though."

"We can figure that out after we eat. Are you ready to go or do you want to tease me some more?" 

"Hm..I think I can wait to tease you some more." Therese said giggling as she put her jacket back on walking back to the front door.

"Oh I'm sure you can." Carol said smiling to herself.

The two women made their way to Carol's car. Once they were on the road they both started to get nervous again. They would steal glances from each other and laugh when they would catch each other. The drive over to the restaurant was comfortably silent. Carol couldn't remember a time where she felt so attracted to someone. She also couldn't think of a time where she felt such a strong connection to a person. She couldn't wait to learn more about the woman sitting next to her. Carol wanted to know everything; her likes and dislikes. Her music tastes. What movies she lioes. What she sounds like in bed...

"Oh look we're here." Carol said a little loud trying to get past that last thought.

As the car pulled into a parking space, the women started getting out of the car. 

"Right this way my lady..." Carol said opening the door and earning a glimpse of those dimples.

"Good evening. Do you have a reservation?" The young man asked.

"Yes. Carol Aird please."

"Ah yes. A table for two. Please follow me ladies, your waitress will be with you shortly."

As the they followed the man to their table, Carol took the oppertunity to give Therese the once over and couldn't resist looking at her ass. In those jeans they drew attention to her hips, legs and ass. Carol was caught when Therese turned around to ask which seat she wanted.

"Oh what? I'll sit here..." Carol responded while a light blush colored her cheeks.

"Enjoy your evening ladies."

With the young man gone, they both smiled at each other and opened up the menus. As Carol said the place wasn't fancy or formal. It was a nice place with a relaxed atmosphere and a wide variety of food they had to offer.

"So do you come here a lot?" Therese asked breaking the silence.

"Eh, not too much. But the owners are a friend of the family. Rindy loves it here. She always gets their chicken rolls."

"What's that?"

"It's really just chicken parm in dough. It's surprisingly not easy to find. I think I've only been to a couple of other places that offer it. But anything you get here is good."

Before Therese could respond, one of the owners came over when she saw Carol.

"Well hello there. It's nice to see you!" The woman said happy to see her friend.

"Oh you too! You look great by the way. Therese this is Kathy. She's one of the owners and a dear friend. Kathy this is Therese my da- my uh friend." Carol didn't know what to refer Therese as but she could tell by the smirk on her friend's face she caught Carol's words.

"It's very nice to meet you, Therese. That's an interesting name. Very pretty."

"Oh well thank you. It's nice to meet you as well."

"Well I'll let you ladies enjoy your evening. I'll stop by before you leave to say goodbye." Kathy said as she smiled at the women clearly on a date.

"She seems like a nice woman. How many owners are there?" Therese asked as she was looking through the menu.

"Oh it's just her and her husband. They've had this place for a long time now. Probably close to fifteen or twenty years. Kathy, Abby and I grew up together. She met her husband Augustine on a summer trip.to Italy."

"Oh wow. That sounds so romantic! Where in Italy?"

"I think somewhere by Naples. She had some family to visit there."

"I bet it was beautiful. I've always wanted to go there. Are you Italian Carol?"

Before she could answer, a young waitress came over to take their order. Therese decided on shrimp parm (Carol told her to get whatever she wanted and to not worry about it.) And Carol ordered one of her usuals: linguine with fresh muscles and clams. She also ordered an appetizer of fried mozzarella.

"I am actually Italian on my mother's side. Although my sister looks more Italian than I do. Are you?"

"I can see some Italian. I am as well. Not a whole lot; I'm a bit of a mutt."

"Really? What else are you?" Carol couldn't help but satisfy her curiosity.

"As far as I know and remember I'm Italian, Polish, Austrian, English, Russian, Irish, Scottish, Czech and Swedish."

"Wow...That's quite a mix." 

"When I did live with my mom she knew for sure those were what my dad was. His family wasn't really around thst much so she didn't know that much about his history."

"Well I can definitely see the eastern European in you. I'm only Italian, English and somewhere in my family line Australian."

"Oh wow. That's so cool. Have you ever been there? To Australia?"

"No not yet. I think I would like to visit there one day though. I just need to prepare for all the bugs and deadly creatures." 

Both women laughed at that. They found out that neither of them care much for bugs but they both loved animals. The waitress came back bringing their drinks and the fried mozzarella and said that tbeir dinners will be ready soon. They talked about all different topics throughout the night. Carol was just about to ask about music when their dinner arrived in front of them. Only realizing now how hungry they both were, the two women started digging in.

"How's tge shrimp parm darling?"

"It's so good Carol. I'm coming here again soon and I'm getting this again. How's your pasta?"

"Mm it's divine. My mom used to make this dish when I was younger so it's one of my favorites. I'm glad you like the restaurant."

As they continued eating and having some light conversation, they didn't notice how most people have left and they were practically the only ones left. There was only one other couple a few tables away from them and someone picking up a pizza. Carol turned and saw that it was almost ten o'clock. They sat there eating and talking for almost three hours.

"I am so full! But I could not stop eating that shrimp. Thank you for taking me here Carol."

"I'll have to take you here some other time so you can try pizza or something. Rindy would be appalled to know you never heard of a chicken roll." The blonde said laughing and picturing her daughter's face.

"Hey if it's as good as this meal I'll eat anything you want me to." Therese instantly blushed when she saw Carol smirk.

"Oh really? Well I'll keep that in mind. So what do you say to heading out? We can get dessert here and take it with us or we can stop at Wawa on the way back. I'm pretty full myself."

"You decide. Either option is okay with me...I just...I just like being here with you Carol.."

Carol slid her hand across the table and held Therese's hand feeling how nervous the young woman was. When the waitress came back Carol asked for some cannolis and zeppoles to go without taking her eyes off of Therese. When the waitress left they finished their drinks and then gathered their things and made their way up to the counter to pay and retrieve their desserts.

"Did you ladies enjoy yourselves?" Kathy was at the register.

"Yes we did. This one couldn't get enough of that shrimp parm."

"Oh I'm glad you liked it Therese. I hope to see you coming around here more often with Carol."

"I'm sure you will. Although I might want all the food to myself so I'll be in here by myself too." Therese said making Kathy and Carol laugh.

"Well I hope you like our desserts as much as our dinner. You guys be careful driving, it started snowing a little while ago." Kathy said handing Carol her change and handing Therese the small box.

"We will. I'll see you again soon Kathy. Call me sometime."

As they stepped outside they saw bright fresh snow on the ground. It was snowing lightly for now but they knew it would get heavier as the night went on. As they got in the car they decided Carol would call Abby and check up on Rindy and then take a walk on the beach.

Therese was looking out of the window just looking at the snow falling around them when she felt Carol lace their fingers together. When Therese looked over at her, Carol took her hand and kissed the top of it bringing out Therese's dimples.

"I really enjoy spending time with you Therese. I know our date isn't exactly over but..."

"What is it babe?" Therese asked moving so she faced Carol.

I was hoping that you would like to go on a second date with me..." Carol asked nervously.

Therese put her other hand on top of Carol's and before she could give an answer, Carol's phone started ringing.

"Fucking Abby..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of one Carol Aird, Fucking Abby...


	22. When Harry Met Sally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the date goes on...

"Sweetheart could you get that? I don't want to talk and drive in this." Carol was nervous to have Therese pick up Abby's call. She just had to pray that her best friend could keep her mouth shut for once.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Carol?"

"No sorry she's driving, this is her um, friend Therese."

"Oh it's nice to talk to you again Therese."

"Um I don't think we've actually met.." Therese stated, confused.

"Oh no. I just mean that Carol has not been able to shut up about you..It just feels like we've met before."

Before Therese could respond, Carol pulled up to her house and put the car in park. Trying not to show panic, she gently took the phone from the young woman.

"Abigail is everything alright with Rindy?" Carol asked clearly annoyed.

"No she's fine. I was wondering how the date is going!"

"Everything is going well, hold on. Therese if you want, go inside so you're warm and have a drink I'll be right in."

"Oh, okay." Therese took the keys and was a little suspicious and felt like something was going on.

"Okay. What did you say to her Abby?"

"I didn't say anything I swear! When are you going to tell her?"

"I want to tell her like now but how? Do you think it's that much of a big deal?"

"I don't think it is. I think if we make it into a big deal than she'll take it that way. Maybe just get her talking about it and then mention it?"

"I think I need to if her and I are going to keep seeing each other. We already have a second date planned."

 

Inside Therese looked out into where Carol's car is parked. She was still on the phone with Abby. Maybe Rindy wanted to say goodnight? Something was going on. She couldn't help but feel it in her gut that something was amiss.

Seeing Carol get out of her car she moved away from the window and into the kitchen to get some water.

"I'm sorry about that. Abby was just, well, being Abby. Are you okay?" When Carol made her way closer she could see from the look on Therese's face that something was off.

"Yeah I guess...When I came over that night when I was drunk, did I meet Abby?"

"No she wasn't down here yet; she was still up north. Why?" Carol was visibly getting nervous and had a feeling now would be the time she told her young lover about Abby.

"Oh. She said she met me before. She said it was good to talk to me again?"

Carol didn't answer right away. She had to tell her and stop hiding this from her. She wasn't sure if Therese would react badly or not. Bringing up that part of her past might be a trigger so Carol wanted to tread carefully.

"Therese, you know Abby and I have known each other practically our whole lives. We even went to college near each other." Carol was getting more nervous by the second and she decided to just come out with it.

Motioning for Therese to sit with her at the table, she took the young woman's hand in hers and continued.

"When Abby was in college she volunteered at a home for children..." Carol felt Therese tense up and could feel her getting anxious.

"She was in school majoring in education. Speficially elementary school. I'm not sure how long she volunteered there for but I know it was at least a year or two..."

Therese kept her head down and away from meeting Carol's eyes. When it was clear that she wasn't going to say anything, Carol kept going.

"Sweetheart, Abby volunteered at the orphanage you were at. When I told her about you she remembered you."

"W-what? Abby was...Wait, your Abby is my Abby?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I kept this from you but I didn't know how to tell you or even if I should. Therese? No, Therese wait! Please just let me explain!"

The young brunette pulled her hand away as she listened to Carol. She couldn't process that the one person from her childhood who showed any kind of care for her was the woman she just spoke to on the phone just minutes ago. She wasn't going home. She needed some air and felt confined inside the beach house so she decided to walk up the sanded pathway that led to the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm back! I know it's short but I'll be updating again in a few days. I hope you are all enjoying it!


	23. Just Listen

By the time Carol got up, Therese was already outside. Carol put her jacket back on and grabbed the younger womans' as well. She need Therese to hear her. As the older woman left the house, she could see Therese sitting on the bench at the top of the sand slope.

"Sweetheart? I brought your jacket..." 

The fact that Therese didn't move away from her when she sat down Carol took as a good sign. Moving closer, Carol wrapped Therese's coat around her to keep her warm.

"Therese I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I didn't know how to go about bringing that up and neither did Abby. When she surprised me the other day and I told her about you she remembered you."

"She did?" Therese asked with a small voice without looking toward the older blonde.

"Yes, she did. When her and I were in college she didn't talk much about working at that place. She would say what she does and a little bit about the children she would be helping with but not specifics..."

Therese absorbed what Carol was saying. She continued to look out into the vast ocean that look like a black hole. After a few minutes if silence, Carol was fearful that Therese was mad at her.

"I'm not mad Carol. It just shocked me and it was overwhelming I guess."

Carol moved a little closer and held Therese's hand, waiting for her to keep talking.

"My dad loved the ocean. At least that's what my mom said. Apparently he took me quite often when I was little. Maybe that's why I always find comfort here."

Turning to face Carol, Therese continued.

"I can talk about it - about that part of my life. What I had to deal with. I mean shit happens to everyone. If that happens to be some sort of trauma you just try to get through it. When I was in therapy, he said that I was a survivor of the abuse I grew up with. I always felt so uncomfortable saying that."

"You don't think you survived?"

"No, I think I was in a situation and did what I had to do to live through it. I'm sure it wasn't that bad compared to what other people have been through. But then again when you adapt and adjust to living a certain way I guess it doesn't seem bad..."

"Therese, sweetheart please look at me?" Carol softly asked as she moved her hand to Therese's cheek.

"You did survive, Therese. You should never of had to adapt to living with abuse. That should not have been your normal. You are a survivor."

Therese lowered her head and leaned into Carol's hand. For a few minutes they sat on the bench. Therese being held by Carol and watching the snow fall into black nothingness.

"Darling, as much as I like holding you, I would prefer to do it somewhere warm and with pillows." Carol stated making them both laugh.

"I mean I guess you have a point..." Therese replied with a smirk as she got up from the cold bench.

"And anyways, we still have that dessert from the restaurant to enjoy...And maybe since you said I could feed you anything..."

"Hm...I can't imagine where this might be leading..."


	24. Teasing With A Side Of Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start lighting the cigarettes everyone...

"Sweetheart, can you lock up while I get our dessert?" Carol asked as she walked around the kitchen grabbing a plate, the desserts and a bottle of wine.

As Therese was turning around from the door, she froze for a moment. If she didn't know any better, she just saw Richard's car out of the corner of her eye. Unable to move and having stood there staring out of the door window for at least a couple of minutes, panic started rising within her.

Carol started heading to the living room where she thought Therese was.

"I hope you're ready to try the- Therese?" Carol put everything down on the coffee table and started heading back to the kitchen in search of her young lover.

When she spotted Therese from around the kitchen counter still at the door, she approached her from behind. Coming up to the door, she put her hands gently on Therese's shoulders causing her to jump slighty.

"Darling, are you okay?"

Therese only responded with a knod of the head and a small smile as she walked back through the kitchen and into the living room. Leaving Carol slightly worried.

"So, tell me about these treats baby."

"Therese...What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing I'm fine..."

"You can tell me or talk about anything."

There was a long pause. Therese was considering telling Carol what was wrong but considering nothing was there, what could she actually say about it?

"I just spaced out for a couple of minutes, that's all. I'm fine Carol, really. Now...Tell me about these desserts."

Deciding not to push the young woman, Carol let the topic drop for the time being. Figuring that Therese would open up when about it when she's ready. 

Moving on to the desserts, Carol explained what zeppoles and cannolis were. As they were eating the treats and drinking the white wine, turned into deep conversations which then turned into a heavy makeout session between them. Therese was leaning back into the couch while Carol was slightly on top of her. Kissing from the brunette's swollen lips to her exposed neck and from there making her way down to Therese's chest.

"Mmm fuck..."

"Oh does someone like that?" Carol teased as she moved lower on the young woman's chest. Causing both of them to breathe heavier and quicker.

"Fuck. Carol..."

"Yes darling?"

"Take me to bed..."

"Mmm. I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know...I'm a tease! I hope you all are still reading this and enjoying it.


	25. How Would You Like It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just sit in a bath tub filled with ice everyone.

As the two women made their way to Carol's room, they couldn't keep from touching each other. By the time they were standing in the door way they were both almost completely naked.

"God Therese, you are beautiful." Carol said breathlessly as she took hold of Therese's hand to help her up onto the mattress.

"I'm really not Carol...You are beautiful. And sexy. Ad gorgeous." Therese responded as she began kissing up the older woman's arm up to her neck as she also got on the bed.

After taking a second to get comfortable, the two women resumed their makeout session. Therese was extremely neverous - and also dripping wet. Carol started to gently push the brunette flat on her back and proceeded to move on top of Therese. As Carol's thigh was met with the young woman's dripping pussy, they both gasped. Therese at the sensation of pressure and Carol at how wet she made her.

"Mmm you're wet for me baby...Does this feel good?" Carol asked as moved her lips down to her lover's neck and bare chest.

"Fuck yes. Don't stop Carol. Fuck!"

Carol started feeling Therese beginning to grind on her leg. When she felt Therese's hands slide down her back and land on her ass, she started applying more pressure. Carol looked into the young woman's dark green eyes and started sucking on two of her own fingers. Carol paused for a moment. As she got her fingers nice and wet, she slowly dragged them down Therese's body; falling between her legs. With their eyes still locked, Therese could only give a quick nod...

Letting the very tip of her fingers enter Therese, she could feel her own clit get swollen and begin to throb. Carol let her fingers slide in. Inch by inch, making Therese feel both fingers stretch her tight cunt slightly.

"You're so tight baby. Is that okay? Does it feel good having me inside of you?" The older woman asked as she felt Therese start grinding on her fingers.

"Yes fuck! Mmmm fuck Carol."

As Carol began to finger-fuck the brunette a little faster and harder, she couldn't help but rub her pussy on Therese's leg, also adding more force behind her fingers.

Both women began to move at a faster pace. Both of them moaning into each other's kisses about how good it feels. When Therese said she was getting close, Carol started going faster and focused on bringing the young woman to a climax.

"Do you want to cum for me babygirl? Cum on my fingers for me sweetheart."

"Oh fuck I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" 

Therese held her breath and her body began to shake slightly. Seeing and feeling this, Carol moved her fingers hard and fast, curling her fingers to meet her g-spot. Carol felt a rush of liquid as Therese came hard. Helping Therese ride out the pure bliss of an orgasm, she began to slow her fingers down and kiss all over her body.

As Carol finally removed her cum soaked fingers slowly, she noticed Therese's body tremble and saw raw emotion in her lover's eyes.

"Sweetheart, you're trembling..." Carol whispered.

"I've never felt like that before..." She spoke so quietly into Carol's chest that she almost missed it.

"Felt what darling?" Carol asked stroking her cheek softly and holding her close.

"You're gonna think it's stupid..."

"I won't baby. I promise. What do you feel?"

"...Safe." Therese admitted. Blushing from embarrassment, she buried her face into the older woman's shoulder until Carol raised her head back up to meet piercing blue eyes.

"You are safe with me, Therese."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my first real smut...How did I do?


	26. Something In The Corner

As the two women resumed kissing each other hungrily, Therese spotted something out of the corner of her eye, causing her to stop and move slightly away from the blonde.

"What's that? Is that a keyboard?" Therese asked as she moved to get off the bed.

"What? Oh that...I forgot that was here. Harge had bought that for Rindy a couple of years ago. She played it for a while but she hasn't in a few months."

Listening to Carol, the young woman made her way over to the corner by the closet. It was a simple keyboard that most parents bought for children on the younger side. At the music store she has seen quite a number of people walk out with similar ones. With her curiosity getting the better of her, she pulled out the smallish black bench and switched the piano on.

"Do you play?"

"Kind of. I know very basic stuff on piano. As a music major you have to take piano classes to learn basics like scales and how to position your fingers properly. I had to learn short songs for class but I did learn a few things on my own..."

As Therese started pressing keys, Carol walked over to the side of the bed that was closest to the piano. Once Carol was comfortable, the young woman started playing a piece by J.S. Bach called Toccata and Fugue in d minor. Most people know the piece only from the beginning being used in horror films. But to Therese, this piece was her absolute favorite. And Bach was her all time favorite composer.

Having played the opening, the young woman took a pause and then began playing what she remembered of the fugue. Carol sat back and watched with amazement. Not being musically inclinded herself, she was always impressed and thought very highly of musicians. As the fugue progressed, Therese was in a world of her own. She seemingly melted into the thick chords and quick runs. After a couple of minutes, the music stopped.

"That's all I know of it. The entire piece is almost ten minutes long. I actually played this as a sax quartet. Even though I'm sure Bach would be turning over in his grave at even the thought of a saxophone playing his fugues, it actually fit really well within the range of the sax."

"That's very impressive darling. I'm not very musical myself so I'm always so in awe of people that have that gift."

Carol got up from the bed and walked the couple of feet that stood between her and the young woman. Once the older woman was directly behind her, she let her hands rest on Therese's shoulders.

"Do you know anything else baby?" Carol asked in a low seductive tone that sent shivers all over Therese's body.

Without saying anything, she let her fingers move over the piano keys and begin to play "Easy Living" by Billie Holiday. She started a little slowly at first to help jog her memory. As soon as she found her rhythm, she began to sing softly along with her playing.

As Carol was swooning over her young lover's sultry voice, she let her hands glide down Therese's arms, finding her hands. The more Carol's hands touched Therese's body, the quicker Therese started breathing and slowly coming to a stop. Once Carol reached her fingers, Therese leaned back into Carol's chest and before she could even sing the last lyric, their lips collided with pure passion. With being forced to breathe, they broke apart slightly and both took a breath.

"God Therese. Your lips are so soft and kissable."

"Yours are even more kissable...Carol, can I ask you a question?" Therese asked as she looked down, unable to stare into darkening blue eyes.

"Of course baby. What is it?"

"Can I um, t-taste you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you like classical music, you should listen to some or Bach's works! I hope you guys liked this little chapter...I'm feeling a little inspired so I'll probably post another one over the weekend. I hope you like the little cliffhanger we leave off on here! ;) ;)


	27. At First Lick

Carol stood in front of the young woman, gently combing her fingers through soft brown hair. Carol began to lean toward Therese's ear, kissing her neck on the way.

"You want to taste me, baby?" Therese felt every seductive whisper on every inch of her body. And she could only respond with a nervous quick nod.

Carol started kissing her way to her lover's lips as she took her hand to bring her back into bed. The two women parted so they could make themselves comfortable. Once they were both settled, Therese let her hand touch Carol's body all over. Her finger tips caressed soft breasts and harden nipples and soft skin on the blonde's abdomen. As Therese's hand travelled lower, she heard Carol begin to moan softly. Both women gasped as Therese felt how wet the older woman was for her. Noticing that Therese was a little unsure, Carol gently guided Therese's fingers inside of her soaking wet pussy.

"Mmmm baby, your fingers feel so good. Go deeper."

Therese moved her two fingers deeper and curled them causing them to hit Carol's g-spot. Hearing Carol start to moan more and feeling her tightening around her fingers, she started to make her way down to start eating Carol's pussy. Carol was about to protest the young woman withdrawing her fingers but before she could, Therese spread her lips and licked from the bottom of Carol's slit all the way up to her swollen clitoris. Carol's hand was instantly brought to Therese's head as she felt her start to suck on her clit.

"Oh my God yes! Fuck just like that!" 

Carol started gripping brunette hair and pushing Therese into her as she slid her two fingers back inside of Carol. Therese started moving her fingers faster and faster while alternating between sucking on her clit and swirling her tongue over it. Carol kept moaning out her lover's name and grinding on her face. The older woman knew when she felt Therese hit her g-spot hard and faster she was going to cum...Hard.

"Oh fuck oh fuck I'm gon-fuck Therese!" 

Carol momentarily held her breath as her body stiffened for a split second before she came. Therese didn't stop moving her fingers. As she felt Carol's body spasm, she slowed her mouth and fingers to help ride out her orgasm. Therese couldn't help but lick Carol clean. She tasted divine and the young woman couldn't get enough. Carol looked down and the two women locked eyes as the brunette took one last lick. Throwing her head back, she grabbed Therese by the arm and brought her back up the bed and kissed her hard and almost frantically; needing to feel Therese beside her.

"Fuck that felt so good darling...Are you sure you've never done that before?" Carol asked still out of breath.

"I think I would remember if I ever did that. You taste so good babe. I could taste you all night."

"Well if your mouth wouldn't quit I would let you!" Both women started laughing and started kissing each other again but this time gently with no hurry.

"I don't know about you but I could use a drink and maybe something to eat."

"Yes please! I need some water."

They reluctantly got out of bed, hand in hand and made their way to the kitchen, both naked.

"In all seriousness, Therese, your mouth is amazing." Carol said as she handed Therese a glass of water.

"Well, you know what they say about musicians..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any good?


	28. Jolted Awake

Once Carol and Therese were both hydrated and had some snacks to fuel their lustfully charged energy, they were all over each other again. Kissing one another hard with passion and pure lust. Deciding that they couldn't make the thirty second walk back to the bedroom, Carol kissed and licked her way down Therese's body until she was met with the younger woman's dripping pussy. Once there, Carol put her mouth to use, eating Therese out while she stood in the middle of the kitchen. Everytime Carol heard the panting and moaning, she started sucking harder on Therese's hard throbbing clit and slowly sliding two fingers inside of own pussy. As Therese looked down and saw the blonde fucking herself, it drove her to a mind blowing orgasm. Carol didn't stop licking though. She started moving her own fingers faster and faster while sliding her tongue inside of Therese causing the young woman's legs to almost give out. Both women climaxed at the same time. Once Carol moved her face away, Therese's legs brought her to the floor in front of Carol.

"Oh my God...Carol that wa-" Carol cut her off with a searing kiss.

"Mmm you taste so sweet baby, don't you think so?" 

"Carol!" Therese started to blush and nuzzled her face into Carol's neck.

"You are so adorable sweetheart. As much as I like you practically in my lap, my back is about to become very angry if I don't get off of this floor."

"Yeah same here. Well for me it's my knees; I have old i juries."

Helping each other up, they grabbed cups of water and made their way back to the bedroom holding hands. Once they arrived and saw the state of the pillows and blankets, they started giggling and started putting everything back in place. Once that was taken care of they decided to sleep in clothes in case Rindy and Abby came over before they were awake.

"Can I ask you something, Carol?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"How do I go about seeing Abby again after all this time?"

"Hm. Well I guess it could be like seeing an old friend after a while. Are you feeling okay about seeing her?" 

Getting under the covers and getting comfortable in each other's arms, Therese really thought about the question.

"I think I am. I guess I never expected her to wonder about me or even remember me really. Growing up I didn't have many people that cared or even pretended to give a shit. But I know she cared about me." Therese finished her thought with a yawn and then a small laugh.

"It'll be fine darling. You're not alone anymore okay? I'm here now. But we can talk more tomorrow. I think someone needs sleep."

Carol kissed Therese goodnight then had her turn over to be the little spoon again. Within minutes both women were fast asleep, probably from the sexual activity they shared.

Sometime after drifting off, Therese started dreaming. In her dream, well, nightmare, she was standing in front of Richard as he yelled at her. She tried to get away but grabbed her hair and smacked her face and then started choking her, causing her to groan in her sleep. Carol was woken up by Therese's trembling body.

"Therese? Baby wake up, you're having a bad dream...Therese wake up." Carol moved the young woman closer to her body as she finally woke Therese up.

"Everything is okay now. You're safe Therese."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up...I can go sleep on the cou-" Therese trued tried to move away from Carol but she wasn't having it.

"You will stay right here with me. You do not need to sleep somewhere else because you had a bad dream. You're safe with me, alright?"

Therese answered with a quick nod of her head and then with a chaste kiss. Soon she was in Carol's arms, feeling Carol rubbing her back soothingly. And soon they were both back to sleep with no more nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think next chapter Abby will make a grand appearance.


	29. Past Meets Present

As morning rolled around, Abby felt her Godchild start climbing onto the bed and hearing Rindy softly call out to her.

"Aunt Abby...It's time to wake up..."

Abby's back was facing the small child so she pretended to be asleep until Rindy got more and more annoyed with her aunt.

"Aunt Abigail you wake up this instant!"

"Excuse me?! What was that blondie?!" Abby shouted as she turned over quickly to pick up Rindy and start tickling her.

"S-stoppp aunt Abby!" Rindy said roaring with laughter, trying to break away.

"Well a certain someone ordered me awake at this horrid hour. Do you do this to your mother?" Abby asked as her tickling came to a stop.

"Mommy likes the morning. She's usually up when I am. Aunt Abby I'm hungry."

"Yeah yeah. How about we get you all dressed and packed so you're all ready to go so we can have breakfast with mommy and her friend?"

"Okay! Can mommy make pancakes? Or French toast?!" Rindy headed off the bed and into the guest room mumbling about food. Meanwhile, Abby was wondering how Carol and Therese's date went.

 

Carol and Therese were sleeping peacefully holding one another. As Carol felt her young lover shift a little, the older woman woke up and pulled Therese closer and kissed her lightly on her neck.

"Mmm baby..." Carol was met with a silent nod.

"Therese darling..." Carol purred as she started sliding her tongue down Therese's neck, causing the girl to moan and move her head to the side.

Carol started kissing her way up to Therese's lips finally able to gaze into sleepy and aroused green eyes.

"Mmm good morning babe...What time is it?" Therese asked as Carol moved on top of her and slid her right leg between hers. Causing them both to gasp.

"I'm not sure what time it is but I can't seem to get enough of you baby."

Carol started applying pressure with her thigh and their kissing started heating up...

"Mommy mommy! Wake up!"

"Carol I hope you're decent!" Abby and Rindy shouted as they walked through the front door, causing both women to break apart laughing.

"I had a feeling they would be here at some point this morning. Very funny Abigail. Rindy mommy will be right down!" Carol replied giving one last kiss to Therese as she started to get up and head to the door.

"Wait Carol...I don't know about this..." Therese took Carol's hand pausing her movements.

"It'll be okay. I'm right here sweetheart. It's alright to be nervous; I know Abby is too."

"She is?"

Carol nodded her head and crawled back onto the mattress.

"If you aren't ready I can tell Abby. I'm sure she'll understand and won't take it personally."

"No I'm okay...I think. Sorry you probably think I'm being stup-"

"No, Therese. Don't ever think what you feel isn't valid. Nothing you feel is wrong baby. I will never think what you are feeling is stupid or not validated, okay?"

"Okay...Growing up I didn't really have anyone who cared about how I was feeling; Richard never did."

"Oh sweetheart. I'm sorry. But now you have me and Abby and probably Harge once you two meet. None of us will ever think your feelings are stupid. I promise." Carol leaned down and caressed her cheek softly while kissing her chastely on the lips.

"Mommy we want fooooood!" 

"We're coming snowflake. Are you ready?"

"Ready..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Abby....


	30. Deep Breath In, Deep Breath Out

Carol moved away from the bed with Therese following behind her. As the two women walked down the hall the voices got louder and louder. Therese could feel her heart pounding so hard she had to look down to make sure it didn't beat out of her chest. Once she was in view of Rindy, the child ran up to her.

"Good morning Trezee! Tell mommy you want French toast and bacon!" Rindy asked as she almost tackled the young woman to the ground with excitement.

"Good morning to you too Rindy. How did you know French toast is one of my favorites?"

As Rindy made her way over to Carol, Therese looked up and saw nothing short of a vision. The last time she saw Abby was when the two said their goodbyes when Therese was about ten or eleven years old. Carol watched the two women lock eyes awkwardly and since neither of them started to move, she gently pushed her best friend in the brunette's direction.

"Therese Belivet. I can't believe how grown up you are." Abby said as she closed the distance between them and instinctively pulled her in for a tight hug. "I can't believe I'm seeing you again after all these years."

"I missed you, Abby, so much growing up." Abby was so overcome with emotion that she could only squeeze the girl tighter. Carol looked on, tears forming in her eyes, seeing their reunion after so much time passed for both of them.

Abby pulled back, not letting go of her, to look at the young woman. Who also had tears in her eyes which led Abby to tear up.

"I'm surprised you remembered me. I know it was a long time ago..."

"Oh honey. I thought about you so much over the years. What you would end up doing; what kind of woman you would grow into." Abby smiled and gave Therese a small kiss on her temple and brought her inti a hug again. 

Carol motioned to the hugging pair to go sit in the living room until breakfast was made. She sent Rindy to her room to start putting her things away that she took for her sleepover. As she moved around the kitchen, she would glance over at her best friend, taking a mental note of how happy she looked. Therese looked just as happy but there was something else there that she couldn't quite make out. As she flipped the last piece of bread and turned off the burner with the bacon on it, she put the food on the table and moved closer to the living room to announce thst the food was ready. Before Carol could finish her sentence, Rindy came running toward the kitchen.

As the four of them all sat at the table, they enjoyed their breakfast in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Abby decided to end the silence.

"So Carol said you work in a music store?"

"Yes, I do. I mainly do repairs but from time to time I'll test play some woodwinds."

"So you stuck with the sax? You tried taking that thing everywhere you went." Abby said smiling at the memory of a young Therese trying to carry the instrument all over the place.

"I didn't try and take it everywhere..." Therese could tell Carol was enjoying their banter.

"Therese you tried taking your sax into the bathroom with you for bath time. Sister Alicia had to pry it away from you. But you told her you wouldn't go in without it so she put it on the sink." All three women laughed at that. Therese could vaguely recall that happening. But she couldn't remember a lot of her childhood.

"You were so in love with that instrument. Do you still play the one you got back then?"

"No I don't actually. When I was in middle school I switched to tenor sax. I had to trade my alto and pay the difference but it was worth every penny."

"Is there a difference between them?" Carol asked hoping Therese wouldn't think she was stupid.

"Alto sax is smaller than a tenor and tuned to a different key. But other than that it's pretty much the same thing really. I also played bari sax throughout high school and college. That one is a lot bigger than the other two. In its case, it's about fifteen/twenty pounds and stands at around four feet."

"Oh wow...That sounds way too big. How did you manage lugging that around?"

"Oh it wasn't bad. I mean it sits around your neck like the other saxes. The hardest part was playing bari in marching band...Now carrying that thing around was a pain in the ass!" Therese said causing them all to laugh.

"Mommy mommy. What's a sax?" Rindy asked as she gently pulled on her mothers' arm.

"A saxophone is a musical instrument snowflake."

"Can I see one? Is it pretty like the piano?"

"I can show you my tenor one day if you want. I have pictures on my phone, do you wanna see?" Therese asked as she reached into her pocket for her phone but it wasn't there.

"Oh I must have left my phone in your room, I'll be right back."

As Therese left the table, Rindy began finishing up her food. She smiled when she heard Carol say how impressed she was. Finding her phone on the dresser by the door, she saw she had two missed calls and three texts. She already knew they were from Richard. Deciding to just get it over with, she put the cell up to her ear and listened to the first voicemail.

"Terry we need to talk...You can't just shut me out and throw away what we had. I already apologized for losing my temper." Therese deleted it before the message ended. She took a breath and went on to the next one.

"Stop ignoring me. You know you'll come crawling back to me once that blonde bitch is sick of you. If you keep ignoring me, I won't let you just come back. And what is she anyway? Are you a dyke now? Or just a bigger whore than I realized." She moved the phone away from her ear and tears started falling down her face. 

She could hear Carol coming down the hall so she hung the phone up and started gathering her things quickly.

"Hey slowpoke, are you coming back out? I think Abby's going to steal your food." Carol said laughing as she approached her bedroom.

Now standing in the doorway, she could see Therese frantic and saw the tears falling from her eyes.

"Therese what's going on?" When she was met with silence she moved inside to stop her young lover. "Darling why are you upset?"

"I'm fine. I have to go." Therese responded, keeping her head down as she grabbed her phone and walked out of the door with Carol following close behind trying to grab ahold of her hand.

"Therese wait what happ-"

"I'm sorry Abby I have to get home. I'll um, see you later." Before either of them could stop her, Therese already left the house and practically ran to her car. Abby and Carol stood there looking at one another dumbfounded.

As soon as Therese's car pulled away, Rindy's bus pulled up. Carol called her daughter and gave her a kiss and sent her off. Once the bus drove off, Carol sat down at the table next to her best friend.

"Carol, what the hell was that? Why did she leave like that?"

"I have no idea...She was fine while we all ate. What the hell made her leave like that?"

"Do you think it was too much? Me being here?" Abby asked with sadness laced in her voice.

"No I don't think so. She looked so happy to see you. I'm going to try calling her."

 

Therese stopped at Wawa to buy a pack of cigarettes and to try and calm down. After leaving the store she now knew it wasn't in her head. Richard had been following her and he knew about Carol. Sitting in her car and lighting up a cigarette, she heard her phone vibrating. As she picked it up she saw that Carol called twice and sent her a text. She was about to type a message when Carol's third call went through. Declining the call, she sent her the text.

"Carol, I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back everyone! Sorry for the wait. I hope you all are still enjoying the story!


	31. What Have I Done?

Once Therese unlocker her door and walked inside, she instantly regretted what she did. But if something happened to Carol or Rindy she could never live with herself. Putting her phone down, she saw an incoming call with a number she didn't know. Too emotionally drained to worry who it could be, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Therese it's Abby please don't hang up...What happened? You seemed fine at the table."

"I-Nothing happened. I just, I just had to alright? It's no one's fault." Therese hated lying to not only Carol but also to Abby-who she had just gotten back into her life. 

"Clearly something happened. Don't insult me by lying. I've known you for a long time I know when you are hiding something."

There was a long pause between them. Abby wasn't being harsh or mean, she was clearly concerned not only for her best friend but also for the young woman. Therese felt trapped and couldn't allow anyone else to be dragged into her mess.

"There is just too much going on right now. You don't know anything about what I've been through. I am not dragging Carol or Rindy into the mess I made."

"What mess Therese? Does this have to do with your ex...?" Abby was treading on thin ice and she knew it.

"W-what? How do you- Carol told you."

"She only said you had an ex honey, she didn't give details really."

While Abby was waiting for a response she heard Carol coming out of the bathroom clutching her phone hoping for an answer from Therese. Before Carol could speak Abby held up a hand stopping her.

"You can talk to me Therese. And Carol. Whatever is going on you have people that care for you."

"No, I have to go...I'm sorry. Just tell Carol I'm sorry." Before Abby could say anything else, the call ended.

"Was that her? Was that Therese?"

"It was...Something isn't right Carol."

"What did she say?" Carol asked as she sat down next to Abby on the couch.

"She didn't say much. She said she was sorry and that she couldn't drag you or Rindy into her mess. What mess is she talking about?"

"The only thing I can think of is something with Richard. I know he had been texting her on and off since she ended things with him."

"Do you think she would go back to him? I mean it's pretty common..."

Carol pondered what her friend said. Her instincts were telling her that Therese felt the same way that Carol does. With hearing what the younger woman said to Abby, she was more worried.

"No I don't think she would go back to that bastard. Why is she shutting me out like this! If she's in trouble we could help her damn it." She said angrily as she stood up.

"Therese was abandoned Carol. She grew up not having a support system. She said she couldn't let you and Rindy get dragged into her mess. I think this Richard fuck is scaring her or threatening her."

"Well this is bullshit. I can't-we cannot just sit here. We have to do something." After a slight pause, Carol went to the counter and grabbed her keys.

"Well what are you waiting for Abigail? Let's go figure this out."

"Well there's one small problem..."

"What?"

"We don't know where Therese lives."

"Oh for fuck's sake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...Angry Carol


	32. A Game Of Cat And Mouse

After hanging up with Abby, the young woman slid down to the floor. She wanted nothing more than to call Carol and explain and beg for forgiveness. But how could she knowing Richard had apparently been watching her. And Carol because of her.

If Richard could beat the person he claimed to love, he would have no problem hurting someone else. Tears started forming in tired green eyes. Therese got on her knees and reached her phone. She decided to try calling her best friend. As soon as she pressed the little green icon, it went straight to voicemail. Lauren was probably at work. Without leaving a voicemail she hung the phone up and stood up. Therese felt fear and anger and helpless. And everytime she thought of Carol she heard Richard's voice. Looking at the clock which now read about ten in the morning, she decided to open up a bottle of vodka...Hoping to drink her problems away.

 

Back at the beach house, Carol and Abby decided not to call Therese. At least for a little while. They knew something happened but with only being able to make guesses, there was not much either of them could do.

"Carol what do you know about this Richard? I mean did she ever say his full name or anything?" Abby asked as she refilled two mugs with hot coffee.

"She didn't even tell me her last name. The only thing I know is that he used to smack her around and choke her. The night we met at the store she was on her way home from the beach."

"Didn't she come to the beach again? The night she stayed over?"

"Yeah. She said she likes being by the water. Why?"

"Well maybe she would take a drive back over here."

"Maybe. But it wouldn't be on our street. She said she used to go to the lighthouse. I don't know. What am I supposed to? I can't just sit here letting God only.knows what to happen to her."

"I know I can't either. I'm hoping I can at least get her to talk to me. I can see she's still stubborn; at least that hasn't changed over the years." Abby said a small smile and a chuckle.

"Can you tell me about her? I mean what you remember? When we were in school you didn't talk much about working there."

"I didn't talk about it really with anyone. I think it was a little overwhelming. Being around children that had parents that just left them there or were in jail. Therese was one of, if not the only there without any other family to track down. She had such a sadness in her eyes."

As Abby thought back all those years ago, she was snapped back to the present by her phone chirping. As she grabbed the phone and unlocked it, she saw a text from Therese.

"Well, speak of the devil..."

"What is it her? What does it say?" Carol moved closer frantically as Abby opened the message.

"I don't know what she's saying. Can you understand that?" Abby asked handing her friend the phone to read the message-which was incoherent to understand.

"What the- you would think she was drunk texting..." Carol placed the phone on the table. Lowering her head and closing her eyes, she gasped slightly.

"Carol wha-"

"Call her right now and don't stop until she answers. I need to get a hold of Harge. Tell her that we are coming over and to give you her address." Carol left the kitchen to get changed and to call Harge to have him pick up Rindy.


	33. Pick Up, Hang Up

A couple of hours passed until Abby finally got in touch with a very drunk Therese. The young woman was well into her second bottle of vodka by the time she relented and gave Abby her address. About a half hour later, Abby and Carol were pulling into a parking spot in front of the apartment building. As the two women began to walk up to the door they saw someone coming towards the door. It wasn't until they saw this person walk into the door did they recognize the person as Therese. Taking a step back, the young woman was able to stumble outside with her cigarettes.

"Abss, how are you on this f-fine dayyyy?" Therese sarcastically asked sluring her way through the question as she began smoking.

"Why is it whenever I see you, you never have a coat on?" Carol asked as she took her jacket off and put it on Therese.

"Oh stop. I-it's not even chillyyy. Carol I'm sorry." Therese turned to go back into the apartment leaving the two older women even more concerned now than they were. "Well come on I need a drinkkk."

"Yeah because you're clearly not drunk enough." Abby stated under her breath as they followed Therese through the door and into the small apartment.

Having trouble with the door handle Carol stepped in and opened the door. As she moved deeper into the place, Abby and Carol saw and empty bottle and a bottle about half full standing tall on the kitchen counter. Before anyone could move to stop her, Therese grabbed the bottle and took a giant swig that brought the bottle to almost empty.

"Okay I think that's enough there sluger. How about some coffee or something?" Abby asked as she took the bottle away from her loose grip.

"I don't want coffeeee Abby. I-I think I c-can make decisions-"

"Clearly not." Carol snarked out surprising all three of them. "Therese. What happened."

With being so drunk, she couldn't find the energy to lie so she slid her phone to them. When they looked down they could see text messages from Richard. As they were reading them, the young woman walked into the living room and silently allowed the tears to fall.

"That son of a bitch." Abby whispered to herself.

Carol turned her head and saw the young woman crying quietly on her couch. Slowly she made her way to join her. Once she was standing in front of her, she let her hand slide down Therese's arm as she got on her knees, lifting her chin to wipe the tears away.

"Darling, look at me. You are not alone anymore. You have me and Abby. We will not let anything happen to you. Alright?" Carol spoke softly, looking into green eyes.

"I'm so sorry C-carol. I-I didn't know what to do-" Therese wrapped her arms around Carol's neck as she started crying in full force.

"Shh shh. It's okay baby. Everything will be okay. I'm right here Therese." Carol said as she kissed brunette hair. Abby approached and sat down beside Therese.

"You have me again. We can figure everything out okay? But please no more lying. Especially about this. If we are going to keep you safe we need to know everything." Abby saw Therese nod her head, agreeing to let them help her and to be honest with them. There was a long pause until the young woman spoke up.

"He knows I'm seeing Carol...The other day when I went to the store I thought I saw him. And then last night when I went to lock up I thought I saw his car parked across the street. I thought I was being paranoid."

"Sweetheart why didn't you say anything?" Carol asked taking the young woman's hand in hers.

"I didn't want you to get involved or decide that I wasn't worth all the hassle..."

"You are not a hassle. This is not your fault Therese. He is a sick fuck; he's fucked up in the head."

"But if he can hurt me he would have no problem hurting someone else. What about Rindy?" Therese asked starting to get panicked.

"Nothing will happen to Rindy or me. I, we will not let that happen."

"Therese, have you thought of contacting the police? Maybe get an order of protection?" Abby asked standing up to get something to drink.

"I don't know...I've thought about it."

"I think it's something that you should really consider doing sweetheart."

Therese looked away from gorgeous blue eyes. She was feel so guilty. She stood up and moved into the kitchen. Seemingly being able to read her mind, Abby grabbed the vodka bottle before Therese could even reach for it.

"You are not drinking anymore Therese Marie Belivet. Is that understood?" Satisfied with a small nod, Abby smiled and went to take a sip of her coffee.

"I just...I just want this to end. I don't know what I did." 

Carol closed the distance between them as Therese walked back to the couch.

"I need you to listen to me. You did absolutely nothing, not one damn thing to bring this on. You are not the problem. Look at me, baby. You do NOT deserve to be abused by anyone. You didn't deserve it as a child and you don't deserve it now. He cannot and will not hurt you anymore." Carol leaned down and kissed Therese softly on the lips before embracing her again.

"So, are we all in agreement? Carol and I are going to help you."

"Yes, Abby." Therese said with a smile as she looked at both women.

"Good. Now I'm thinking we should order some take out for dinner."

"Abby what? It's not even noon yet." Carol asked as both of them looked at Abby like she had two heads.

"Well obviously we're staying the night, you nitwit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover with Abby! Sorry for the writing binge tonight. I guess the characters wanted to get the story going!


	34. The Semco Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little into Richard and his grand plan

Since the break up, Richard has been growing more and more angry. He wanted Therese by his side and under his control. The day after they last saw each other, Richard decided to reach out and try to talk some sense into his now ex-girlfriend. When she did not respond to any messages or phone calls, Richard thought he might "check up" on the young woman. He started following her. He managed to sneak into Therese's apartment building trying to see in person why she wouldn't respond to his advances. When he heard a neighbor, he ran off not wanting to get caught. 

As he was sitting in his car about to pull away and head back home, he saw Therese walking to her car with her overnight bag slumped on her shoulder. Without giving a second thought, he tailed her to her destination. 

"So there's someone else you little bitch." Richard said to himself as he saw a blonde woman open her front door. He couldn't find the will power to look away or to leave. So he camped out in his car until the two women came back. 

After a few hours and seeing Therese and her mystery woman go inside for the night, he started his car and drove on home. "You can't get rid of me that easily. If I can't have you, I'll make sure no one else can."

Throughout the night, he tried calling and texting but there no answer or response and eventually he fell asleep. The next day he woke up motivated to make good on the promise to himself. He saw Therese as his property and no one else's. She belonged to him and in his twisted mind, she knew that. "You just need a little reminder Terry. That's all. And I'm more than happy to deliver that reminder in person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I thought to explore him a little bit. I hope this was okay...If not please let me know and I'll fix it! 
> 
> I wonder how Carol AND Abby will take his little delivery...


	35. She Cares About You, You Know

A few hours into their impromptu visit, Carol put Therese to bed. About an hour into her slumber, Carol decided to run home and pack a few things for her and Abby. While Carol was out, Abby heard Therese coming into the living room.

"Well did you have a nice rest?"

"It was okay I guess." Therese stretched and made her way over to the couch to sit by Abby.

"Do you need anything? Do you feel okay?"

"No I'm fine. Where's Carol?"

"Oh she ran home to get us a few things. She'll be back soon."

There was a slight pause between them. Therese didn't know what to really say to the woman sitting next her. As Abby was looking through some sheet music that was left on her small table, she studied her. Studied her face; her body language. Seeing Abby after all this time brought out mixed emotions. The one strong emotion it brought out was happiness.

"So, I'm happy that you stayed with music. You had so much talent and you were clearly in love with it. Do you like playing these? They look pretty challenging."

"Those are some of the pieces I had to play in college. My professor was an arrogant prick. He would give me pieces that he couldn't even play. We had a mutal dislike of each other so it was an interesting four years."

"Did you guys just not get on well from the start or did something happen?" Abby asked as she put the music back down and lit a cigarette.

"We just didn't get on. I think it was because I didn't look up to him. I never stroked his ego. And I think he expected me to idolize him and want to play like him. I just think we were to opposite. And I never put up with his shit. I mean I was respectful because he was my professor but I stood up for myself."

"Yeah he sounds like a dickhead. Did you only have him for your lesson?"

"No I had him for a few classes. I had him at least two times in a semester...I know lucky me." Both women laughed at that. 

"Oh Therese, I can't tell you how glad I am to see you after all this time. I always hoped that you would get out of the home and have a good life."

"I still can't believe you even remembered me Abby. I mean I know you cared about me back then; you would tell me that practically everyday. It's not like I've ever had a lot of people stick around for very long."

"I know. It's one of my biggest regrets that I couldn't stay there with you. Or at least keep in contact. Did you get my letters that I sent you?"

"I wasn't talking about you. There was no reason for you to stay. And I did. I wrote back but the last one I mailed out got sent back..."

"That must have been when I moved for grad school. You know I still have them. Your letters. I keep them in a box with other small things I've collected over the years." Abby saw the shock on the young woman's face and couldn't help but laugh a little. Therese was the same in so many ways.

"Y-you do? Really?"

"Um yes. Why wouldn't I? Therese I know you weren't treated the way you should have been. Especially by your mother. But people did, do care. Just because I had to go, doesn't mean I stopped caring for you."

Therese couldn't say anything so she through her arms around Abby and practically sat in her lap. For a couple of minutes they were both quiet, just enjoying having each other again. After Therese moved back next to Abby, she slid down and put her head in the older woman's lap.

"Carol really likes you. She cares a lot about you, you know. I'm sure she told you how long her and I have known each other. I don't think I've ever seen her look at someone the way she looks at you." Abby felt Therese sit up with a shocked expression.

Before Therese could respond they heard the door open and saw Carol walk in carrying a couple of bags.

"I'm back Abby. And I've been thinking..." Carol said as she walked into the living room. "Oh good you're up. Are you feeling okay sweetheat?"

"Yes I'm fine. I woke up not too long ago." Therese felt a little awkward because she didn't know how to begin apologizing for everything.

"Good. Because I think I have an idea of where to start with that son of a bitch." Carol stated as she set the bags down and sat next to the young woman.

"Oh I know that look..."

"Oh Abby I don't know what you're talking about." Both Abby and Therese saw Carol smirk.

"Carol you don't have to do anything. I can handle it I just need so-"

"No. You will not be alone in this. We won't let that happen. You have people that truly care about you by your side. Let us help you, alright?" Carol asked as she kissed the top of the brunette's head.

"So are you going to tell us your big plan? It's probably something inpossible." Abby said with a laugh.

"Darling, you have no idea what's possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add a little Hela ;)
> 
> I wonder what the plan is....


	36. And Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for anyone that suffers or has suffered from self harm. It doesn't get graphic but it's talked about a little.

Mid-afternoon quickly turned into the early evening. Therese was able to get ahold of Lauren and tell her most of what has happened with Richard. Her best friend said she would obviously help any way she could and Therese was so thankful to have such a good best friend. After her call ended, the young woman decided to take a quick shower leaving Abby and Carol alone.

"So how does it feel to be around Therese again?" Carol asked as she started looking up what take out they could get.

"It honestly feels great. She has grown up to be a beautiful young woman. I'm so proud of her for overcoming everything she has. I'm looking forward to getting to know her again."

"You both looked so happy this morning. I know you meant a lot to her. Why didn't you keep contact with her?"

"Honestly I don't even know. We wrote back and forth for a little while after I left. But when I moved for grad school we lost touch. I regret not visiting her after my time was up there. I guess I wanted her to not look back and to keep pushing forward." Abby leaned back on the couch as Carol got out a cigarette for both of them.

"Well it's good that you both have each other now. With everything going on I'm sure she needs all the support she can get." 

Before Abby could respond Therese came back out, hair still wet and in shorts and an old t-shirt that had paint stains. As the young woman walked into her kitchen to get some water, both she and Carol heard Abby's breath hitch. Carol turned instantly to face her.

"What's wrong?"

"I, um, n-nothing. Did you pick a place to get food from?" Abby asked as she lowered her eyes away from the faded marks on Therese's thigh. One side of the shorts rode up making her scars visable. Therese quickly fixed her pants and turned so her back was facing where Carol and Abby were sitting.

"Um, are guys okay with getting a pizza?" Carol asked as she clocked both women who could not make eye contact.

"Yeah that's fine. Whatever you guys want is fine with me." Therese tried to sound casual but it was evident that she knew that Abby saw. Walking past both women on the couch, the young woman made her way back to her bedroom.

Before Carol could say anything, Abby quietly said yes and then stood up and walked out of the apartment, leaving Carol alone and confused about who to go to first. Right after she stood up, Therese silently walked out and also left the apartment. Carol just sat back down and decided to order dinner.

Abby was outside leaning over the railing when she turned back around to see the brunette coming outside yet again without a jacket. When they were standing side by side, Abby broke the silence after a couple of minutes.

"Carol is going to glue a jacket onto you if you keep coming outside without one." Both women started laughing at the thought. Abby put her hand on top of the young woman's.

"You can ask me, you know...I know you saw them." Therese stated as she lookef straight out into the parking lot which had a light coat of dusty snow.

Abby wanted to ask her so many things but felt uncomfortable about interrogating Therese. They both stood there for a few seconds before Abby asked one of her questions.

"Do you still hurt yourself?"

"I started cutting when I was older. I did it on and off for a few years but stopped. I didn't cut very often."

"I'm happy you were able to stop...It's not really my place to ask this so it's okay if you don't want to answer...But why did you start?" Abby could see Therese thinking about her answer. "Let's go back in. We can talk about this another time okay?"

Abby and Therese headed back inside to wait for their dinner to arrive. Walking into the apartment, they heard Carol on the phone saying goodnight to Rindy and talking to Harge. They caught the tale end of the conversation.

"Okay. Tell Rindy I'll stop by and see her while you're at work. And we'll talk about this in person soon. Thanks again for looking into this for me." Carol ended the call and gave her attention to the two brunettes.

"Is everything okay with Rindy? Do you need to go?" Therese asked with concern.

"No, no she's fine darling. I just called to say goodnight."

"What is Harge looking into for you?" Abby asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Oh nothing. Just something I wanted his advice on. Why don't you get some plates, the pizza should be here any minute." As Carol walked by Abby and Therese to go to the bathroom, they both saw the small smirk playing on her lips.

"I know that look..."

"What does it mean?"

"That she's up to something..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Carol is up to...


	37. First Thing's First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into Harge.

After getting off the phone with his ex wife and best friend, he decided to start compiling a list of things that she'll want to start with. Harge Aird was an even tempered man. He only showed anger when it was called for. The marriage that he at one time shared with Carol was nice but short lived. They met during college and became very close friends which ultimately led them to start dating and then marry. They had very few problems really. They were both in love with a need for a child so that wasn't an issue. Rindy was younger when Carol sat Harge down to ask for a divorce. Putting his pen down with a smile on his face, he could remember it like it was yesterday.

"Harge I want to discuss something with you. Do you have a minute?" Carol was uncharacteristically nervous as they sat down at the table.

"What's going on Carol?"

"Well I have been thinking for quite some time about this. You know that I care a great deal for you and I love you..."

"I know Carol. I feel the same way." Harge reached out to hold her hand as a comfort to help her to keep going.

"I guess there's no easy way to really say this. Harge I want a divorce." Harge leaned back with a giant sigh of relief and couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Which brought a confused face out of Carol.

"What the hell could possibly be so fun Hargess?"

"I'm sorry babe. It's not funny I swear...I'm just so relieved!" Carol slumped against the wooden chair confused and slightly annoyed with her apparent soon to be ex husband.

"Well I wasn't aware that being married to me was such a pain in the ass."

"Oh stop it Carol. I'm not relieved that we won't be together anymore. I'm relieved because I have been thinking of having this same conversation with you."

"Wait, you want a divorce too?"

"I do. I think we both have been lucky to have met and be in each other's lives. But we shouldn't be married Carol. Don't you think it's a little odd that neither of us have when had sex since the night Rindy was conceived?" This made Carol sit up a little and smile. Because he was right. They were essentially best friends living together.

"You're right. I didn't even think of it that way."

"And Carol, I know."

"Know what?"

"I know you are attracted to women..." Carol shouldn't have been as shocked as she was that he knew. After Abby and Kathy, he has known her a very long time and she didn't really hide her attraction to women.

"How? How did you find out?"

"Well, there was one time at a Christmas party in college where you and some chick practically made out under the mistle toe. You were blushing like crazy and you looked like you were going to throw that woman on the nearest bed." Harge recounted laughing at the memory. He never told Carol he saw them because it was a kiss under the mistle toe. And she told him a little while later anyways.

"Oh I remember." Carol said joining in laughing. As their laughter died down, Carol took hold of Harge's hand and squeezed it gently.

"So are you really okay with getting divorced?"

"I am honey. It's not like we are really leaving each other; we have Rindy. But there is something I should probably admit to since we're putting everything out there...." Carol gave him a look to keep going.

"Carol, I'm attracted to women and men. I'm bisexual..." After he said this out loud, he became nervous. He never told anyone except his brother who he was very close to up until his death.

"I had a feeling you liked men. I'm glad that you found the courage to tell me. Looks like I owe Abby $200." 

"You knew? Wait what does Abby have to do with this?"

"Well shortly after we started dating she thought that you liked men. So you know how Abby is...She has to be right. So she and I made a little bet. Hearing about this will feed her already big ego." Harge relaxed and laughed with Carol, feeling at ease.

Hearing his phone ring brought him back to the present. Looking at the phone screen, he saw it was Carol.

"Hey Carol I was just thinking about you."

"I was just filling Abby and Therese in on what I asked you to look into."

"Oh good. I started making a list of what you'll have to do and look into. Speaking as a lawyer, the first step is definitely getting a restraining order. Not only for you Therese but I'm going to recommend that Carol gets one too. Now that he knows what you look like and where the beach house is I think it's best if Carol stayed somewhere else until this gets settled." He heard someone in the background apologizing and assumed that was the young woman Carol was seeing.

"Therese listen. Whatever he decides to do is not your fault. This is his fault. I can come around tomorrow afternoon to help start the process of getting a restraining order and if you want to press charges I can help with that as well. I'll make sure he never even thinks about you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plan begins...


	38. A Plan Set In Motion

A week has passed since Harge met with the three women. He mamaged to get a little more information out of Therese and was able to get a restraining order in place. As the weekend came to a close, Abby went back up north but said she would call to check in often and would come back down soon. Of course she also told Therese that if anything happens she'll drive down right away. Carol wanted Therese to stay with her but the young woman proved to be stubborn. So as a compromise of sorts, Carol agreed only if she let Carol stay with her when Rindy was with Harge which she was more than happy to allow. 

Therese had finally stopped getting phone calls and text messages from Richard. She figured either he gave up and moved on with his life or he knew if he did contact her he would end up arrested. When Therese came back to work, she told her boss and the few co-workers that worked with her vaguely about her situation. Basically she said that if a young man came looking for her to send him away. 

It was Friday in the early evening. Therese was stuck at the music store working on two broken instruments when Gen came over to her.

"Hey T, you have a visitor." Gen stated quickly just dipping her head in the door way. As Therese was about to ask who she saw Carol walking into the small back room.

"Carol, what are you doing here? Am I running late?"

"No no. I was a few stores over and realised that I haven't seen where you work. If you're too busy I can go..." Carol said with a knowing smirk.

"No I'm not busy. Here sit down. I'll get another chair for myself. What were you doing?"

"Oh just looking around. I had to stop by the beach house and get a few things to bring over later."

"Oh..." Therese turned her face so she was looking at the instruments. There was a shift in the atmosphere and Carol picked up on it right away.

"Darling, what is it? What are you thinking?" The older woman asked moving closer to gently hold Therese's hand and put a finger under her chin to look directly at Carol.

"I-I just feel bad...This isn't your problem I did this to myself and now not only you but Abby and Harge are being dragged into this shit show. It's not fair to any of you. Fuck." Therese stood up and leaned against the table with her back facing Carol. "None of this would even be happening if I just...."

Before either woman could say anything, Gen knocked on the door. "Oh sorry. I just wanted to drop this off in here. I know you don't normally work on brass instruments but the kid looks desperate to ha-"

"Just leave it over there. I'll get to it before I leave." Therese sounded harsher than she intended to and watched Gen quickly leave the room. Walking over to get the trombone case, Therese turned and faced Carol but couldn't bring herself to make eye contact. "I have to get this fixed..I'll call you when I'm ready to go. It shouldn't take more than an hour."

Carol sighed as she got up from the chair holding her purse and fixing her coat.

"I'll see you soon then. I'll pick up something for dinner alright?" Without waiting for a response, the blonde walked out of the room while Therese sullenly went back to work trying her best to keep her tears from falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short I know...But shit is about to go down. Do you think Richard will give up that easily?


	39. Stop Being Stubborn!

Carol left the music store more concerned about her young lover and frustrated. She wanted so much to get passed all these thick walls that Therese had up. She quickly chided herself, remembering that with everything she's been through, how could she not have walls up. The one thing that really drove Carol crazy was how Therese blamed herself for Richard's actions. Just thinking about that bastard made her want to take a detour and commit a felony. As she pulled up to a parking spot at the grocery store, she shut the engine off and decided to check in with Abby before going in. She had some time to kill anyways.

"Hello?" Abby answered her phone from her office on campus.

"Oh Abby," Carol started with a sigh. "Therese is so stubborn. How the hell did you put up with it?"

"I have no idea. That girl was the most stubborn at the home, I swear. Poor sister Alicia I'm sure had more and more grey hair as the days went on." Abby couldn't help but laugh, thinking back to those defiant green eyes.

"Well I'm sure I'll also be getting grey hair. I should start dying my hair now to keep them at bay." Both women were laughing. As their laughter died down, Abby asked about Therese.

"No she's okay nothing has happened. She's still working now. It breaks my heart to hear how much she blames herself for this."

"I'm not surprised really. I'd be shocked if she didn't. When she was a kid she carried around so much guilt. Not only from her mother but about everything. You just need to be patient with her, Carol. I know it's frustrating but she has been hurt so many times..." Abby stopped, suddenly feeling a wave of sadness.

"I know, I know. I'm not mad at her. I feel so protective of her that it's almost scary. I would do everything I could to keep her safe." There was a brief silence between them. Abby has always felt protective of Therese. Just as Abby was about to say something, Carol beat her to it.

"I'll have to call you back later, Therese is calling."

"Okay give her my best and I'll see you guys soon." Abby put the phone back on her desk and resumed going through papers from her students.

"Hi darling. I'm just about to head into the store, do you need anything?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why Therese called Carol...


	40. Something Is Not Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so you guys will forget about that damn trombone

"Are you there? I asked if you wanted anything from the store..." There was no response on the other side of the phone. She moved the phone away from her ear to make sure the call wasn't dropped but the screen showed that she had strong cell service.

"Therese is something wrong?" Getting increasingly worried Carol put the phone on speaker and decided to drive back to the music store. Thankfully there wasn't much distance so Carol arrived within five minutes. Parking the car in the first empty spot she saw, she hung up the phone and quickly made her way inside.

"Where's Therese? I need to see her."

"She should be in the back still. I'll ju-"

"No I know where it is, thank you." Moving away from the counter and walking down the path that led to the back room, Carol heard two voices. One of which sounded clearly distraught.

"I'm so sorry Therese. I don't know why he thought to show up here." Gen was sitting beside the shaken brunette trying to comfort her. Richard had shown up shortly after Carol left. The employee on the floor had to also physically drag him outside.

As Carol closed the distsnce between herself and the back room, she could hear Therese's voice shaking.

"What happened? Are you alright?" She knelt down in front of the young woman wiping the tears away softly.

"H-he was here. H-he asked t-to see me."

"Our co-worker got him out of the store. Richard looked like he was stumbling and Todd said he could smell the alcohol on his breath..." Gen said as she stood up so Carol could sit down.

"It's okay I'm here now. Everything is going to be okay darling. Why don't you get your things, we can pick up something on the way home." Therese nodded softly and started gathering her things and putting the instruments she was working on back in there cases.

"The trombone is fixed so it's ready to be picked up. And so is the clarinet."

"Okay. Don't worry about coming in tomorrow. Just take a few days and focus on yourself okay? We can call in Jeanette to cover for you as long as you need."

"Thank you Gen. I'll keep you updated." Therese gave Gen a hug and headed out into the hallway with Carol following close behind.

"If he shows up here again, please let me know so I can tell her lawyer? Here's my number." Gen gave Carol a nod and then followed both women out of the room.


	41. The Breaking Point Is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting a trigger warning for anyone reading this chapter. It involves self-harm and suicidal ideation.

The two women got into Carol's car and drove off in silence. Therese was just looking out of the window deep in thought but also closed off. Carol wanted to say something, anything to break the thick silence surrounding them. Instead of going back to the apartment, they decided to stay at the beach house tonight. The day had been a somewhat warm day for the winter. But as the sun began to set a frigid cold seeped through the air sending a chill through Carol's body. It gave her an uneasy feeling but she just let it go blaming the cold. Once the car was parked at the house, both women gathered their thinks and silently made their way to the door and inside the house.

"Why don't you go put your things in the bedroom. You can take a shower or a bath if you want to..I'm just going to call Harge and then we can either order out or I can make us something." Therese simply gave a weak nod and headed for Carol's room and then the bathroom.

Carol updated Harge on Richard showing up at the store. He asked about the young woman and then said he would contact the officer that put the restraining order in place. Once their call ended, Carol walked a little ways down the hall and heard the shower going. Since she had a few minutes she decided to call Abby and tell her what was going on. Abby picked up after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi Abby..."

"What's wrong?" Carol let out a sigh before she responded.

"Well that bastard showed up at the music store asking for her."

"Wait what? He fucking showed up there? Is she okay?" Abby sounded panicked.

"Her co-workers didn't let him see Therese thank God. One of the workers said Richard was stumbling and could smell the alcohol on him so he was drunk apparently..." A noise made Carol's head jerk and peer down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"Well at least they didn't let him see her. I'm sure she's shaken up. What is wrong with him."

"I know. I hate this Abby. This whole fucking situation with him. When is he going to just stop." Hearing another sound, Carol stood and slowly walked down the hall.

"Do you want me to come back down? I can take some personal days." Abby waited a few moments but didn't get a response. "Carol are you there? Do you want me to come down?"

"W-what? Um if you can....I'm sure it would be helpful..." Before Abby could say anything, Carol cut the call short; telling her friend she would text her later. Putting her phone in her pocket, she took a tentative step to the door leading into the bathroom and knocked.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Not getting an answer she knocked again a little louder. "Therese, can I come in?"

With still no response from Therese and hearing another noise that sounded like crying, she turned the knob, finding it unlocked. What she saw made her frozen in place. Instantly her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes shot wide open. Therese was sitting on the hard tile, her back leaning against the bottom of the sink. Carol snapped out of her haze and slowly made her way to the young woman. As she got closer she could see Therese's body trembling and in her hands she was holding a disposable razor. As Carol slowly lowered herself she softly ran her fingers up the young woman's hand holding the razor. As if finally noticing Carol, Therese's head snapped up and started crying harder and having a small panic attack.

"It's okay Therese. I'm right here...Just let me take this from you, alright?" Carol opened up the young woman's hand without much force. She took the razor and once it was out if reach she took her lover into her arms. She could feel Therese hold onto her tightly as she was trying to speak.

"I-c-can't I-I-don't-"

"Shh shh. It's okay darling just breathe for me. Everything is okay baby. Just breathe." After about ten minutes, Therese was back to breathing normally. She started leaning back a little to look at the older woman. Without saying anything, Carol moved to get up. Once she was standing she helped Therese stand up to join her. Carol shut the water off and glsnced over the young woman's body to see if she had cut herself. With a sigh of relief she could see that there were no fresh wounds.

"Let's get you into pajamas okay?" Once she saw Therese nod she led them into her room and grabbed a pair of Therese's sweats and an old t-shirt.

"I'm sorry Carol." If the older woman wasn't standing directly infront of her, she wouldn't have heard the apology made by a small quiet voice.

"Listen to me sweetheart. You do not apologize. This is not your fault. I understand why you feel guilty. It is misplaced guilt. You haven't done anything wrong and I will not have you thinking otherwise. I'm not going anywhere, Therese. We are going get you through this, I promise you." Wiping stray tears off of Therese's cheek, Carol leaned down and kissed each tear streak. As she caressed the side of the young woman's neck, she kissed each closed eye lid. Backing away slightly, she saw deeo green eyes looking at her with a look she could only describe as one thing...


	42. A Sense Of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a strange girl you are....

Looking into soft green eyes, only one word was repeating itself over and over in her mind. Carol put the shirt down on the bed next to them and took the young woman's hand laced their fingers together.

"Therese...I-"

"Don't. Please Carol don't." Therese gently removed her hand from Carol's and walked away from her but staying in the room. "I know, or at least I think I know what you want to say. I have never felt this way before about anyone. I don't think I have ever known what it would feel like. My mom said she loved me when I was little; she still abandoned me. And just look at this mess with Richard. He said he loved me. The common factor is me. Maybe I just don't deserve love."

Without saying anything, Carol moved so she was standing right behind Therese and put her hands on her bare shoulders. As the older woman's hands travelled down to Therese's upper arms, she leaned in close to Therese's ear.

"I am falling in love with you, Therese. Your experiences with people who told you they loved you was not your fault. What your mother did was horrible and as a mother I could never fathom doing such a thing. And as for Richard...That wasn't love sweetheart. And I think you know that." Turning her lover to face her, Carol could see eyes filling with fear, hope and undeniably love.

"I love you, Carol." 

Eager lips found each other, locking both women in a passionate kiss that was felt in every inch of their bodies. Therese switched their positions so she had the older woman leaning against the bed. As she sat down, she had Therese straddle her lap while their lips were still locked together. Breaking for some much needed air, both women looked at each other and smiled.

"Darling I love you. I'm not going to leave you, alright? I know it's not something you need to just hear so I have no problem proving it you." Carol used her thumb to wipe away a lonesome tear.

"I believe you and trust you." With the last word leaving her mouth, she resumed kissing Carol and lightly made her lie on the bed. 

With being on top, Therese began kissing her way up Carol's neck while her hands were caressing the older woman's breasts, eliciting a moan. Therese moved her leg in between Carol's, applying pressure on Carol's pussy with her thigh which drove them both crazy with a frantic need to feel the other. The merging of their bodies was passionate; it felt like it could spark a flame between them. Carol moved her hands to Therese's upper back pushing her flush against her. As the young woman felt Carol move her hips on the brunette's thigh, she needed to feel her.

"Carol...I need to feel you, NOW." Watching green turn almost black with arousal and desire, Carol could only give an almost frantic nod. Therese moved so they could both get completely naked. After all clothing had been taken off, they laid side by side with eyes wide open.

Carol made the move to resume their love making first, soft but strong hands made their way to Therese's chest to squeeze the young woman's breasts and hardened nipples. With the pleasure almost becoming too much, Therese threw her head back, closed her eyes and laid flat on her back. As Carol moved closer, she could feel one hand sliding from her breasts down her arm and land on her wrist. The older woman paused her movements until Therese opened her eyes to look into dark blue ones. The second they locked eyes, Carol slid her free hand down her lover's trembling abdomen and landing on Therese's exposed wet pussy.

"Mmmm. You're so wet for me baby. Tell me what you want..." Carol felt a flush of wetness come out of the young woman.

"I-I want..I want you..."

"You can tell me sweetheart don't be embarrassed." She felt her young lover take a deep breath and close her eyes only for a moment.

"I want you to take me however you want..." Carol kissed Therese passionately and hard while spreading wet lips to feel Therese's swollen clitoris elicting a gasped followed up by a soft moan.

Carol kissed her way on Therese's neck, biting and sucking softly as she slowly moved her fingers up and down. With every moan she heard, she went slower and put more pressure making Therese start to grind on Carol's fingers trying to get a faster pace. The older woman moved her head so that she made direct eye contact with the brunette. Just as Therese was about to protest Carol making her fingers stop, she felt two fingers slowly slide inside of her. Carol made sure her lover felt every inch of her fingers before curling them to be able to hit her g-spot. Therese let out a loud moan at the contact and threw her arms around the blonde's neck. She felt Carol's two fingers slide almost completely out only to feel a third being added filling her tight wet cunt. As her three fingers began to move at a slightly faster pace with greater force, she felt Carol start biting and sucking on her very hard nipples. Therese instantly tangled her hand in blonde hair moaning out her name. Carol kissed her way back up to eager lips as she started fingering her lover's pussy faster and a little harder. By how she was moaning and moving her hips, Carol could tell it wouldn't be long until Therese was going to cum hard.

"God you feel so good on my fingers baby. Are you close?"

"Y-yes fuck. Carol-" Therese was cut off by a loud moan that was brought out of her as Carol took the young woman's own hand and brought it to her throbbing clit.

"I want you to touch yourself while you feel me inside of you. I want you to cum for me." Carol could feel Therese instantly rub her clit fast; keeping the pace Carol set.

The older woman started to move her fingers as fast and as hard as she was able to when she could feel Therese's body start to shake and tighten around her.

"That's it, cum for me sweetheart, let go for me baby."

"C-carol fuck I'm I'm-" Therese came. She held her breath and her body began shaking harder as her orgasm took over her body. Carol kept moving her fingers fast and hitting her g-spot as she came. When she heard the young woman breathe again, she slowed down her movements, helping her to ride out her orgasm. Therese put her hand on Carol's wrist letting her know to stop. As the older woman slowly removed her cum soaked fingers, she shifted her body to Therese's side. When she was sure she had those green eyes on her, she tenderly caressed Therese's cheek. All of a sudden, there were tears forming in her eyes as she saw such a profound and raw expression of love looking back at her.

"My angel, flung out of space." The two women brought their lips together and Therese moved on top and began to passionately make love to Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay. There will be a big turning point for them soon.


	43. With A Slight Pause

With both women being spent by their love making, Carol was holding Therese while they were relaxing in bed. They sat in a comfortable silence, stealing light kisses from each other. Time passed by them without either noticing.

"Carol?"

"Yes?" Before she heard an answer, Carol felt the young woman shift and sit up to be able to look into blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine..I just. I feel kind of dumb asking you this..."

"Nothing you ask me could ever be dumb. What is it?"

"Well I guess I want to ask, know if you and I are....Like together..." Therese asked as her cheeks began turning red.

"I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend sweetheart. I wanted to talk about that but I wasn't sure when because of everything going on...I didn't want to overwhelm you." Carol leaned down and brought their lips together softly without hurry.

"You are the one thing that doesn't stress me out Carol. I still can't believe you even want to be around me let alone want to be with me." Carol reached over and took Therese's hand in hers and put feather light kisses on it.

"Every since we met, all I want is to be around you. I meant what I said earlier. I am falling in love with you."

Carol saw something flash over the young woman's face as she felt her hand become empty. Therese made her way out of the bed and walk over to the window. It was well into the night now. Light snow and the moon shone bright into the darkness of night.

"I still worry. I mean I don't have much to offer you. I don't have much money or things. I only have myself to give and I'm sure that's not enough. It never is really." Carol stood and made her way over to the window turn her lover to face her.

"My darling, you are more than enough. I don't want money or possessions from you. I want what you have in your heart. And you soul. Those two things alone are so much more than anything money could ever buy. I'm not in love with what you can give me; I'm in love with who you are and what you give the world. I love you Therese." The older woman could see Therese smile when she gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I have an idea. Come on get dressed." Carol moved back to the bed to find both of their clothes while the brunette looked on with confusion.

"What? Why are we getting dressed? Are we going somewhere?" She asked as the blonde tossed her clothes at her.

"Yes. Unless you're too tired..." Carol retorted with a knowing smirk as she slipped on sweats and a shirt.

"I'm not too tired. But where are we going? You do realize it's snowing right?"

"Yes I know. We aren't going far. Are you ready?"

"Yeah but where are we going?"

"You'll see. And don't think I'm letting you out of the house without a coat on."

The two women left the bedroom and headed toward the front door. Both wearing winter coats. As they left the house, Carol led them both to the beach. Brightness from the moon made the usually dark shore line light up. Once they climbed up the sand mound, they began their dissent onto the beach. When they were close enough to the water Carol could see how at ease her lover was. Being by the water brought out such a calmness that seemed to seep out of her.

Even though it was winter, you could still find broken pieces of seashells scattered here and there along the sand. Carol watched the young woman get on her knees and start picking some up to examine them. After a few minutes Therese motioned for Carol to join her. The two women sat side by side looking at little broken shells together. Occasionally, they would steal glances at one another through their silence. 

"What made you want to come out here?"

"I was just thinking about the night we met at Wawa. You said you were coming home from the beach. And you said you like being by the water. Are you too cold?"

"No no, I'm fine. I do love being by the water. And I love you." Therese leaned in and kissed Carol on the cheek and held her hand in hers.

"I love you too. I feel so wide awake. Are you getting tired?"

"Nope. I'm also wide awake. I wonder what time it is."

"That's a good question. But I never did make you that dinner..."

"Well, I think I know what I have a craving for..."


	44. Late Night Meals

The two women stayed seated on the cold sand with Therese practically in Carol's lap as they made out. The minutes rolled by. It wasn't until the snow started to fall heavier that they reluctantly broke apart and made their way back inside. Hand in hand they shut the door, locked it and strode into the kitchen flipping on some lights on their way.

"I actually am getting hungry. Do you want something to eat?" The blonde asked as she opened up the fridge and took her coat off.

"Yes please. What are you going to make?" Therese took both coats and put them on the hook by the door.

"Hmm. I don't know. What are you in the mood for baby?"

"Honestly I could go for like a burger or something."

"That actually doesn't sound too bad. I think I have some in the freezer somewhere...Oh and I have fries we could make as well."

Carol turned to find the young woman coming towards her with a smirk and lust in her green eyes. Closing the door, Therese pressed Carol up against it and kissed her and let her hands roam freely all over Carol's body. Just as Carol was about to slide her hands down her lover's back to the girl's ass Therese pulled away...

"So how about those burgers and fries?"

"You are such a tease...I'll get you back for that." As Carol turned back to obtain the food, they heard Carol's phone ringing. They both looked at each other in confusion. "Can you grab that while I start cooking?"

Therese walked to the phone sitting on the counter. "Hello?"

"Therese, is that you? It's Abby. I hope I didn't wake anyone."

"Oh hi Abby. No you didn't wake us. Hold on I'll put you on speaker." 

"Hey Abby what are you doing up so late? It's...Almost two in the morning!" All three of them laughed.

"I couldn't sleep so I just decided to head down tonight. I was able to take some time off so I'll be staying at my place for a while." Therese looked at Carol a little shocked.

"Why do you need time off Abby?"

"She asked me yesterday if we wanted her to come down for a while after what happened. I forgot to tell you..."

"Is that okay with you Therese?"

"Um yeah it's fine of course. But you really don't have to. What about your classes?"

"Oh it'll still be there. I gave my students what they'll need while I'm away. I also have it set up online so we can still move through the chapters. I want to be there for you, Therese."

"Are you driving now? What about the snow?"

"I left a couple of hours ago. I'm actually almost to the house now. Since you guys are up..."

"Yeah come on over Abby. I'm actually about to start making some food. Are you hungry?"

"I am actually. I'll stop at Wawa and pick up a couple of things. Do you need anything?"

"Pick up some rolls. I'm making burgers and fries. I have other food if you want something else."

"I'll get them. I'll see you guys in like twenty minutes."

"Okay drive safe Abby." As Carol ended the call Therese shut the oven door after putting the fries in. The older woman could sense something was wrong when she didn't meet her gaze as she turned around.

"What are you thinking?"

"I just feel bad...Now Abby is taking time off because of this? It shouldn't be like this." Carol walked over and took the young woman in her arms.

"No it shouldn't. You shouldn't be put in this situation by him. And you have a support system that is going to stay by your side. Abby worries about you; she wants to be here. I think she wants to be close to you after not seeing you for so long honestly."

"I feel the same way...When I was a kid in that place I adored her...I wanted to be around her all the time. It was hard when she left."

"I know it was hard for her too. It's okay if you were angry that she left."

"It wasn't anger. I think at first I thought I did something wrong and that's why she left. But when she started writing to me I knew it wasn't that. I guess it was just sadness."

"It must have been hard back then. But she's back in your life now right? So let her be here for you again." Carol gently brushed dark hair away from the young woman's eyes. "And let me be here for you angel." Therese smiled and moved her head up to kiss the older woman. As their kissing took a heavy turn, causing them to lose track of time, they jumped when Abby came through the door with three bags in her hands.

"Alright love birds, where's the food?" Carol, rolling her eyes, made her way over to grab some bags from her best friend.

"Nice to see you too Abby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what comes after the calm?


	45. A Simple Prelude

Carol, Abby and Therese enjoyed a late night meal of cheese burgers, fries and of course some snacks from Wawa. They talked and laughed together. The sun was almost in it's place back up in the sky by the time they all passed out in the master bedroom. Therese was stuck between the older women but she felt so warm and safe lying there with them on either side. It was about ten thirty when Harge made his way into the quiet beach house. As he unlocked and opened the door, he announced his arrivel but didn't get a reply. So he put the bag of fresh bagels down on the table and made his way down the hall and found the three sleeping women. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of almost pushing Abby off the bed and Carol not having any room.

"Hey guys, wake up..." With not even a sign of movement, he walked over to Carol and tried gently shaking her but to only receive a small grunt. "HEY GUYS WAKE UP!" He shouted and all three women shot up at once knocking into each other which made Abby fall to the floor.

"What the actual fuck! You scared us Harge." Carol all but screamed as she rubbed her head.

"Why are you shouting? We just fell asleep." Therese moaned out clearly annoyed.

"That was so uncalled for you dick. Now help me up you know I have a bad back." Abby was complaining from her place on the floor while Harge couldn't contain his laughter. As Therese peered over the edge she also had troubling keeping her giggles at bay.

"Yeah yeah everyone laugh at the on the floor..."

"Okay but if it were any one of us you would be on the floor next to us from laughing so hard." Carol said as she too laughed at the older brunette.

"Yeah whatever. Harge you better have coffee or vodka." Anby stood as she saw the three of them exchange confused glances around the room. "What time is it anyways."

"It's a little after ten. I brought breakfast come on."

The four of them made their way to the kitchen for bagels and coffee. They sat around the table yawning and feeling too tired to be awake considering the three women fell asleep only four hours ago.

"I'm surprised you slept in Carol, you're usually a morning person." Harge stated as he handed Carol a butter knife.

"I know. But we stayed up pretty later...We had a late night snack..."

"Yeah and they also had actual food too!" Abby said making Therese blush and earning a playful smack from Carol.

"Well I hope it was a good...'snack.' " Harge smirked biting into a poppy seed bagel.

"So what are you doing here? Did Rindy get to school alright?"

"Oh yeah I dropped her off she's fine. Well there is a reason I'm here though..." As Harge looked to the young woman the atmosphere changed quickly and they all picked up on it. Before Harge could even say anything, Therese spoke up.

"He's out of custody."

"I'm afraid so Therese. He made bail."

"Wait. So that's it? He violated a restraining order. How can he just -"

"Because he made bail. The judge took pitty on him because he showed 'remorse'. Since he chopped it up to a drunken mistake..."

"That son of a bitch. Well what does this mean now?" Abby asked as she looked towards the brunette seeing her eyes glaze over with defeat.

"It means it's not going to stop." Therese said, anger lacing her voice as she stood up and left the room.

Carol was about to get up but Abby told her to stay. When Abby made it to the bedroom, she saw Therese sitting on the mattress just staring at the window. She had silent tears starting to fall from her eyes. The older woman shut the door and made her way over to sit next to her. They sat in a tense silence for a few minutes before Abby broke through it.

"Just because he made bail does not mean he can just get off the hook for this..."

"Oh please. You know as well as I do that nothing will happen. He'd have to actually kill me before he would go to jail. I never reported him hitting me. So it would be his word against mine. I'm lucky they even picked him up for going to the music store." 

"Well we will figure this out. I'm, we are not going to let him hurt you. That isn't going to happen."

"I'm so tired. I just don't think I have fight left in me Abby. I can't keep doing this anymore." The tears started to fall freely down her cheeks as Abby took the young woman in her arms. 

 

Across town Richard had just taken a shower. Pleased with himself, you couldn't smack the smug smirk on his face off. As he stood in his room and looked at himself in the mirror, he locked eyes with himself.

"It's going to take more than that you little bitch. I'll see you soon, Therese I hope you're ready you stupid whore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little update...Things are taking a very bad turn...


	46. A Reminder With A Stormy Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring out the umbrellas everyone...

Abby and Therese walked out of the room. Therese was feeling a little better but still felt defeated.

"Are you okay angel?" Therese sat down next to Carol and nodded her head.

"I know what this must be like for you, honey. But you still have the restraining order and he will be going infront of a judge. I'm actually about to meet with my partner down at the office in a little while. I want to see who the judge will be." Harge said as he started putting the bagels and butter away.

"Will it be the same one that let him out?"

"I'm hoping not. But if it ends up being the same one I can see if I can request a new one or have him recuse himself. But I'll give you a call after I meet with Anne. I know it's hard but you are going to be okay Therese."

Before the young woman could respond, everyone was drawn to Therese's phone. They were frozen in their spots as an alarm wailed through the house. With shaking hands, Therese unlocked her phone and instantly relaxed, causing everyone else to relax with her.

"It's just my alarm it's okay." Everyone released a nervous laugh of relief.

"What's the alarm for?" Carol asked as she put her hand over the brunettes'.

"Oh it's a reminder. I try to take a look at my sax every few months to a year. When I was younger it was hard for me to get it repaired if anything did happen. But with a saxophone pads need to be replaced every so often."

"Oh, do you have to take it somewhere?" Harge asked as he put his coat and gloves on.

"No I have everything back at my place mostly. If anything I can just take it with me to the store later..." Therese slowly looked at Carol as she hasn't told her about going back to work so soon. Instantly she saw a wave of panic and protectiveness. Harge said his goodbyes and left the women in the beach house.

Getting up and going over to the sink, Carol felt tension flood her body. "You really think it's a good idea. He was just there looking for you!"

"I know but I have to keep living my life Carol. I can't just-"

"But Gen even told you to take some time off. Why not take the time offered and just give yourself some time?"

"Okay. So I stop going into work, then what? I just stay in my girlfriend's beach house until God know's when?!"

"When did you guys make it official?" Abby asked excitedly but was muted by the angry looks she got from both women; making her shut up and slump into the kitchen chair.

"I'm not saying that but it's not safe and you know this! He was just put in jail Therese. You think he's not beyond pissed about that? You think he won't think of retaliation for that?!" Carol and Therese were basically having a yelling contest. As Abby sat there she could see Therese's point but she wasn't thinking clearly and was being stubborn - as usual.

"Fine. I won't go to the store to work. But if I need to change the pads on my tenor I have to go there." Therese stubbornly gave in, only on her terms. "But I'll have you or Abby drop me off at my place. I will check over my sax and do what I have to do."

An awkward silence filled the space between the three of them for a few minutes. Abby sat there not able to come up with anything. Carol looked beyond worried and frustrated. Therese looked upset and angry. Since none of them were talking ti each other, Abby decided to try and break the silence.

"If you give me a little bit I'll give you a ride okay? I just have to go to my place and make sure my students don't think they're on vaction. I'll come back over when I'm ready to go, alright?" Abby gave Therese's shoulder a soft squeeze.

"Yeah whatever. Just let me know when you're ready." Therese left the kitchen in a huff and gave both women a defiant look as she moved past them.

"Carol just give her some time and patience. I know it's frustrating..."

"Thanks. I'm going to try talking to her. Go on, we'll be fine."

Abby left and Carol made her way to her bedroom where she heard the keyboard being played. As she quietly made her way inside, she sat on the bed and simply listened to her young lover. 

Therese could feel the older woman's eyes on her as she played. It was a rather simple piece she had picked up throughout college. It was a piece by Mozart that she had to play in one of her piano classes. Both women were aware of the tension that had built up between them. Carol could see Therese heavily sigh and lower her head. Unsure of what to say, the blonde decided to walk over to her. As the young womam felt Carol's hands on her shoulders, she looked up and was met with loving blue eyes. Playing one final a minor chord, she let her hands fall into her lap as she met Carol's gaze.

"I'm sorry I got mad Carol." Carol leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I got mad too baby. It just...I don't know what I would do if anything happened...." Carol turned away as she felt tears gather in her eyes.

Therese walked over and kissed the older woman softly on her lips, tasting fallen tears. She sat down and held Carol in her arms rubbing small circles on her back.

"I know, I know. I feel the same way about you babe. I just feel so confined. Like he's still controlling me and I hate it." She felt Carol sit up and caress her cheek.

"I understand Therese. But like Harge said, he still can get jail time for how he abused you. And you are not alone anymore. You have people to protect you and that want to keep you safe. I'm sorry if I'm not giving you the space you need..."

"No it's not that at all. I want to be around you as much as possible Carol. You make me so happy. I guess I feel unworthy and like I'm a liability for you..."

"Look at me. You are NOT a liability in any way. And you are extremely worthy of love my angel." Carol reached out and pulled the young woman closer and closer until their lips met. The moment they did, their kiss turned heated and passion flowed from one person to the other until a ringing phone caused them to jump and break their kiss.

"This damn phone I swear!" Carol said breathlessly making them both laugh.

"I know I know. I'll put it on silent." Taking the phone in her hand, she saw that Lauren was calling her. "Hold on, she usually doesn't call during the morning; she usually has a morning shift." Nervously she answered the phone.

"Hey Lauren what's going on?"

"Hey did I wake you?"

"No we've been up. Are you okay?"

"Therese I'm at the hospital. I'm on my break..."

"Okay...What's wrong?" Carol and Therese exchanged a look waiting for Lauren to continue.

"I, um...I just saw Richard a few minutes ago Therese...He's visiting someone at the hospital..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit...


	47. Another Step In Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Richard up to....

Richard had met Lauren while he was dating Therese, before becoming official. He could tell she didn't like him but he didn't care. But when he walked passed her on his way to his best friend's room, he couldn't help himself - he gave the woman a little wave with a smug smirk attached. As he turned the corner he saw his friend putting things into a bag getting ready to leave.

"Well, well, well, Tommy Tucker." 

"Why hello little dickie. I was worried you wouldn't make it...Or that you changed your mind." Tommy said as he and Richard embraced each other in a hug.

"I know...I'm sorry I haven't called you these last few days. The bitch got me arrested and I had to charm my way out."

"What did you do? And what happened to you 'grand plan' you wouldn't shut up about? Getting cold feet? I thought you said she was just a waste of your time and someone to just slap around." Richard gestured to his childhood friend to lower his voice as he closed the door.

"Shut up. Terry's best friend is a nurse or something here. And I found out she's with some blonde dyke."

"Wait what?! You ruined that poor girl so badly that she went to women?" As Tommy was laughing hard his comments were only making him more angry and frustrated than he already was.

"Shut the fuck up asshole. She's just a stupid little bitch who will get what's coming to her. Are you ready to go? I might need your help taking care of her..."

The two men walked out of the hospital room and made their way toward the exit. On their way out Lauren was standing on the outside of the nurses station but was blocked by a dry erase board. She could hear the tail end of whatever they were talking about but she heard Richard say Therese's name.

 

By the time Abby came back over, everything was fine between the couple. Therese was in the bathroom while Carol was rinsing the coffee mugs when the older brunette walked inside.

"Is everything alright with you two? I don't want to disturb another screaming match."

"Very funny Abby. Everything is fine. Therese is just in the bathroom." As if on cue, Therese left the bathroom and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey I'm ready when you are. You still want me to take you right?"

"Um yeah...But I was thinking..." Both women could see how nervous she got all of a sudden. "Well I was thinking maybe I could pack a few things and maybe stay here for a few days...If you don't want me here or it's too much I completely understand snd would not hold it against you. I can figure something out..." 

Carol and Abby were somewhat shocked. Mainly because of how stubborn the young woman has been with everything. Both women must have realised that they haven't said anything by the tone of Therese's voice and how she started backing away.

"I'm sorry I should have talked to you about this first. It was stupid don't even worry about it. Let me just get my coat so we can go." Leaving before either of them could say anything, Abby turned to Carol.

"Well, that was something..."

"Yeah. I'm surprised she is thinking about actually listening to me."

"Well if you are worried about Rindy I understand and she does too. She can always stay with me."

"No of course she can stay here with me. I have Rindy for two days while Harge is out of town so three of us can just stay at his house. And yes you're more than welcome to stay with us Abby." Before she could say anything, Therese came out of the bedroom.

"Okay I'm ready Abby."

"Therese hold on. Of course you can stay with me for as long as you need to. I have Rindy for the next two days so would you be okay with staying at Harge's place? He'll be out of town so I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"I would like that. I know I've been stubborn about things. But you're right Carol. I don't want to be alone anymore..."

Carol took the young woman in her arms and kissed her gently on the lips and then the top of her head. "You won't be alone ever again darling. We are standing beside you no matter what."

"That's right. And now that you have me back in your life you won't get rid of me...Like white on rice."

"Or like a bacterial infection..." Carol whispered under her breath making Therese laugh and Abby whack her on the arm. "I heard that you asshat."

Abby and Therese headed off to her apartment while Carol started packing a few things for herself and Rindy to stay over at Harge's. They decided that the young woman would pack a small bag of clothes and then she would bring her saxophone as well as whatever she would need to repair it should anything be wrong with it. Therese felt better about everything as they pulled up to the building. The two women made their way inside, packed everything they needed to and left. What they didn't see was that Richard and Tommy were watching them from Richard's car that was parked across the parking lot.

"Is that her? The woman Terry's with?" Tommy asked excitedly.

"No that's not her. I said she was blonde. That's someone else. I've seen her before...Where have I seen her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit...


	48. This Is It; No Turning Back

Abby drove back over the the beach house. It had started snowing lightly by the time they pulled up to the house. What they didn't see was a strange car following them from the young woman's apartment building. With sticking to the plan, Tommy left Richard at the complex and he drove behind the women alone all the way to the beach house. As the two brunettes got out of the car, with only carrying the sax and some equipment they noticed someone also getting out of their car a few feet away. The young man was approaching them.

"Good afternoon, I seem to be a bit lost." Tommy said extremely nicely. Therese unknowingly moved a little behind Abby.

"Um, where are you looking to be? Not many people live here during the off season." Abby was instantly cautious and had a very bad feeling about this stranger.

"I think my friend said I'm supposed to be on 8th street? It was a little hard trying to see the street numbers in the snow. I'm Tommy, by the way." He extended his hand in Abby's direction but she ignored it and narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's on the other end of the island. You made a wrong turn after the bridge. If you'll excuse us we have to be going." Abby hooked her arm with the young woman who was so anxious she was trembling.

"Of course. Have a nice day. It was nice meeting you, Therese..." Hearing her name she haulted both her and Abby's footsteps and turned around only to see the young man already inside his car with a smirk.

"Do you know him? How did he know your name?"

Therese couldn't answer. They stood there for a moment watching the car turn and drive off. With her eyes blinking her trance was broken and she led them into the house. Both of them had confused looks on their faces as Carol walked into the living room with a small suitcase of her daughter's.

"I'm all packed. By the time we get there Harge will probably be on his way out. Did you get everything?" After a few moments of no response Carol looked up to see both women with confused, anxious expressions. "Guys? Did you get everything?"

"What? Yeah. I packed everything..." Both Therese and Abby continued to stare into space as they stood there trying to figure out how Tommy knew Therese.

"Are you sure you never met him? Maybe he knows you from the store?"

"What? Who are you tal-" Therese cut Carol off like she wasn't even there.

"I'm almost certain I've never met him. He didn't look familiar."

"What ar-"

"I don't know. How long was he following us for? He couldn't have been driving behind us from only the bridge could he?"

"Can someone tell me what the hell you're both talking about?!" With Carol's shout cutting through the other women, they finally addressed her.

"When we were getting out of Abby's car some guy walked up to us asking where 8th street was. His name is Tommy. But he knew my name and I've never met him before..."

"What? He followed you here? Where did he go?" Carol sounded panicked.

"We think so. Before we could say another word he had driven off. I got a bad feeling from the guy though. I don't like that he knew her name." The women ended up sitting on the couch in silence for a little bit. Each with the same questions they couldn't answer.

"I think we should just head out now. Are you ready to go?" Carol asked her young lover as she stood up to get her purse.

"Do you mind if I check over my sax here? This way in case I do need something we can just stop at the music store on our way. It won't take me long I just have to play on it for a few minutes."

"Of course. We'll have some coffee while you play." Carol was excited to finally hear her girlfriend play the saxophone. As Abby went to make the coffee, the older woman sat and watched Therese assemble her instrument.

First she saw a reed being taken out of a package. As Therese stuck the piece of wood between her lips, she put on a neck strap. As she hooked the strap to the body of the horn, she saw her fingers move to each key and hearing the noise of them being pressed down. As the young woman put the neck into the top of the sax, Therese took the reed out of her mouth and held it up to the light hanging above them. Carol was brought into a trance. Seeing how gentle and focused Therese was to the tenor was incredible to witness for Carol. She was broken out of her trance when she heard a very strange noise coming from the instrument causing her to jump.

"What the hell was that?" 

"The reed vibrating with the mouthpiece. It's just a way to make sure the reed is in it's proper place and is wet enough." Therese said laughing at her girlfriend's face.

"What will you play for us?" Abby asked as she handed her friend her coffee.

"Oh I was just going to play some scales to just make sure everything is okay. I didn't plan on playing anything..." Therese could feel her cheeks becoming red.

"Please play something? I would love to hear you play."

"Hold on. I think I still remember one you'll probably know." Abby put her coffee down and headed into Carol's bedroom to take the keyboard into the living room. "Do you know 'My Funny Valentine'? I know it's a jazz standard."

"I do actually. I played it a few times in college."

"Will you play it for me? Please?" Carol batted her blue eyes and Therese couldn't help but smile, showing off her dimples.

Without saying anything, Therese began warming up her instrument by playing a quick simple scale. Once she was satisfied she turned to Abby and gave her a signal to begin. Abby turned the small piano on and played the opening chord. Carol was glued to her seat by the sound of the saxophone. It was a deep, darker sounding timbre that she was used to hearing in jazz. Her eyes were following the movement of the young woman's fingers. The way Therese played made it as if her tenor was an extension of her physical body. It was played without hesitation or thought. Each finger and every breath flowed effortlessly into the instrument. Therese not only blended into it, but became the saxophone. The second Therese put the mouthpiece to her lips her energy shifted and she seemed lighter. Everything faded away and all that was left was Carol sitting on the couch, Abby sitting at the keyboard and Therese standing before them displaying the most sacred part of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I went overboard with all the music talk...It just came out. Get ready because next chapter it all unfolds...


	49. Devotion? More Like Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one...

Shortly after Therese finished playing, the three of them decided to drive over to Harge's place in Abby's car. They just needed to stop at the music store so the young woman could pick up some cork and check in with Genevieve. After about ten minutes, Therese got back in the car and they were off. The snow had stopped but the sky was still a darker shade of grey and the temperature dropped a bit. After about a half an hour drive, they arrived to a mansion. Abby and Carol were used to its size. Therese clearly was not.

"Holy shit...He lives here?"

"Yes, I did at a time as well."

"Okay...If I lived here I would just get lost constantly. I would need a map!" Carol and Abby couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. Putting the car in park, the three of them started getting out and taking their things. Seeing her girlfriend standing next to the car with wide eyes looking over the big house, made Carol laugh as she walked up to her.

"Still with me?" Carol teased as Therese came to.

"Yes." 

Before they could knock, the door opened revealing an older woman with brown hair that had some gray. She looked at the trio and smiled, gesturing for them to come in.

"Hello Carol, Ms. Gerhard. How are you? And who might this young woman be?" Florence smiled when she saw the shy young woman come into view.

"We're doing very well, thank you. This is Therese Belivet, my girlfriend. Is Harge still here?"

"Hi Miss Belivet, I'm Florence, Mr. Aird's housekeeper. And I'm afraid he's not. He got called into the office not that long ago so he'll be heading out from there."

"Oh, okay. I was hoping to catch him before he left for his trip. I'll have to call him later. Did he tell you that we will be staying here for two days while he's away?" Carol asked s she put her things down and walked through the house as if it was hers still with everyone following.

"Yes he did. The house is stocked. Should any of you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Florence. But we'll be okay so you go on and head home. Enjoy your time off."

"Thank you, Carol. You have my number if you need me. Tell Rindy I'll see her soon. Have a good day ladies." With a mind smile, Florence went to retrieve her coat and gloves and left the women alone.

"Harge has a housekeeper too?" Therese was clearly still in shock.

"Florence is an old family friend of the Aird's. She's always been very kind. But we don't need to have her here while we stay. Is anyone hungry?" Carol asked s she opened the refrigerator door to take a look inside. It was about two thirty and Rindy would be home around three.

"I'm fine. Can I have a glass of water?" Therese sounded timid standing in luxury she would sometimes dream about.

"Of course darling. The cups are over in the cupboard and the water is over here on the freezer door. Abby do you want anything?"

"No I'm okay. I'm going to go get some work done. I should have some papers to grade if my students haven't decided to slack off." Abby answered as she picked up her laptop case and started walking into the living room.

 

After Tommy left the island and went back to pick Richard up, he updated his friend as they arrived at Richard's place. Once they were there, they opened up a couple of beers and flicked on the television for some background noise.

"I wish I could have seen her face when you said her name. I bet it was priceless!"

"She was definitely shaken up. And probably wondering how I knew her name. The older woman she was with looked confused by it too. Do you remember where you've seen her before?" Tommy asked taking a big sip of his beer.

"I think in one of Therese's photos. Not that she had many around her apartment. But I think it was one she had up." There was a slight pause in their conversation as they relaxed into the couch.

"So what now? What are you thinking?" Tommy asked as he looked over at his friend.

"Well, we wait." Richard said simply.

"We wait? What the fuck do we wait for? Do you even have a plan?" Tommy was getting visably annoyed.

"Yes I have a plan. What did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what you are getting out of this. The bitch clearly doesn't care about you. Why not just get over it and move the fuck on."

"Because, Thomas. She dumped me and humiliated me. She needs to learn how to treat people that are devoted to her." Richard's head snapped and looked at Tommy as he started laughing at what he said.

"This coming from the same guy that used to hit hi girlfriend. Why do you even care about her? Didn't you say she wouldn't even put out?"

"Shut the fuck up. I only hit her a few times when she would push me too far. I love her and I'm going to take back what's mine; with or without any help from you, dumbass." Richard got up, chugged the rest of his beer and walked into his kitchen to get a bottle of whiskey. "You can show yourself out." Before he could respond to him, Richard was already heading to his bedroom at the end of the hall.

Tommy put his coat and gloves on and left his friend alone in the apartment. A few minutes after hearing the front door close, Richard emerged from his room and made his way back into the kitchen with the now empty bottle in hand.

"I'll take back what's mine alright."

 

A few hours passed. Rindy was home and the two older women made dinner while Therese was showing Rindy her saxophone. They could hear Rindy asking question after question.

"Rindy seems to really like Therese." Abby said as she flipped the breaded chicken over.

"I know. Therese seems to like her back which I'm relieved about. I never even asked her how she feels about children."

"Well considering she has taken to Rindy I'm guessing she doesn't mind them."

"Was she one of the older children at the orphanage?" Carol asked as she check the potatoes in boiling water.

"I think she was one of the younger ones. I actually can't remember. I'll have to ask her later, remind me." Neither of them heard Therese walk into the kitchen and sit at the counter.

"Ask who what?"

"Oh. Carol was wondering if you were one of the older kids. I can't remember if you were or not."

"I think I was one of the younger ones actually. I was either younger or in the middle. Why?" Before Carol could say anything they heard a loud bang from where Rindy was sitting with the young woman's instrument case.

"Rindy? Are you alright?" Carol asked as she approached her daughter sitting on the floor crying. As the little girl went to put the sax down, it fell out onto the floor. "Oh no!"

Abby and Therese rushed in and saw Carol leaning down trying to put the sax in its case carefully and comfort her daughter.

"Carol is she okay? What happened?" 

"Therese I am so sorry...She must have dropped your tenor out of the case...I'll pay for any repairs." Carol moved aside and Therese got on her knees checking on the instrument. When she saw Rindy crying her heart sunk.

"Hey, hey. It's okay sweetheart. It's fine Rindy." 

Rindy slowly looked up at Therese who showed no anger but looked at her with a smile.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"I know that. Don't even worry about it. How about after dinner I'll show you how to take it apart and put it away correctly." Rindy wiped some stray tears and nodded her head.

"Come on, let's wash up for dinner. It'll be ready soon." Abby said as she took her goddaughter's hand heading to the bathroom.

Once they were out of the room Therese picked up her horn and sat down to give it a better look. Carol was nervous that Rindy had done real damage.

"Is it broken badly? I'm so sorry..."

"Carol it's fine. I'm not mad. Trust me this saxophone has been dented, scratched and bent. It doesn't look like anything serious. Probably just a few keys bent. I'll take a look later." Therese laid her sax on the couch and gave Carol a soft kiss as she passed her and walked into the kitchen. Soon after the other two joined them, dinner was ready and they began eating with light conversation.


	50. One Push Too Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is it. No more teasing.

Their time at Harge's mansion came and went. Rindy was thrilled learning about the saxophone. She said she couldn't wait to tell all her friends about it. Hearing this and seeing how happy the little girl was made Therese happy as well. When the time to leave came all three of them were in good spirits and felt even closer to each other than before. On Monday afternoon, Carol reluctantly agreed to Therese working a shift at the store. She was still concerned and wanted the young woman with her as much as possible. That night Carol and Therese had the beach house to themselves. Rindy was sleeping at a friend's house for a couple of days and Abby had to head back up north Sunday but said she would be back some time Tuesday. After dinner they were relaxing on the couch with the television on...Basically for background noise as they made out like high schoolers.

"Mmm your lips are so soft baby. I can't get enough of them." Carol said as she moved the young woman onto her lap to straddle her.

"Is that so? Well how do they feel on your neck?" Therese whispered as she started licking and kissing the older woman's neck causing her to moan and grab her ass.

"Fuck you're driving me crazy darling. Don't you think we should move this to our bed?"

Before either of them could say anything they heard a knock at the door. With frustration they broke apart and fixed their clothing.

"Now why is it that when we're alone there's always an interruption?" Carol said under her breath as she walked closer to the now loud knocking. "Hold on I'm coming."

As the door opened Carol froze out of confusion. There was a young man standing before her that she didn't know.

"Um may I help you?"

"I'm sorry to intrude like this ma'am, but I need to see Therese."

"Who the hell are you and what do you need to see my girlfriend about?" Therese started walking towards the familiar male voice. As she approached the young man turned his attention to her.

"Therese you need to listen to me. We never met before."

"I know. Wait you're Tommy. You're the guy that came up to Abby and me that day..."

"How do you know who she is?" Carol barked at him and he snapped his head to the blonde.

"May I come in please? I need t-"

"You can stay right there. What the fuck do you want."

"I'm a friend of Richard's..." Hearing his name Therese started shaking and moving behind Carol. "Please, I'm not here on his behalf. I'm not here to harm you. I don't know what he is planning but he is going to do something. He asked me to help him..."

"That's why you followed us. How did you even know how to fi-"

"I'm sure you have questions but I am not here for that. You need to be careful, Therese. He is really fucked up and not thinking at all right now. He's just been drinking constantly and I'm sick of his bullshit. I'm so sorry for scaring you. I am no longer taking any part of his antics. But I couldn't just sit by and allow whatever it is he's planning to happen." Tommy looked from one woman to the next and started turning to leave when Therese reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait please. What is he-"

"Like I said just be careful Therese." And with that he started walking to his car, leaving the women standing there in shock.

Carol moved back to close and lock the door. Once she was inside, she looked at the young woman who had a fsr away look in her eyes and was frozen in place. Carol tried getting her attention but she couldn't break her out of her trance. Finally, the blonde slowly reached out her hand.

"Don't. Just don't touch me." Therese started shaking as she slowly walked backwards. She backed into a wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor crying into her shaky hands.

"Sweetheart please?" Carol crouched down but the young woman wouldn't look at her. "Therese everything is going to be alright. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"How can you say that? How can you stand there and tell me everything will be okay? You don't know that. And you don't know that you can protect me." Standing up she reluctantly made eye contact. "Just leave me alone...Please."

Carol watched as Therese walked away from her, wiping tears from her face. She wanted to follow her girlfriend so badly but knew she needed space right now. Once she heard the bedroom door close, Carol walked over to the living room, grabbed her phone and cigarettes and walked out onto the balcony. As she lite her cigarette, she felt conflicting emotions. She felt anger, fear, anxious and an overwhelming urge to protect Therese no matter what.

After stubbing out her first one, she started smoking another cigarette and decided to call Harge to see what she should do. Almost an hour passed. Carol was ending her phone call with Harge when she heard the sliding door open and close.

"Carol..."

"Why is it you never wear a damn jacket?" Carol asked getting up to drape her coat over the young woman.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away earlier." Carol kissed her girlfriend softly on the lips as she took her hand and led her to join her on the chair.

"It's okay darling. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't even know what to say..." Therese took a drag from Carol's cigarette.

"That's okay. Just know that you are safe with me. I promise you, I'll do everything in my power to protect you." Carol saw Therese nod as she burried her head in the crook of Carol's neck. They sat outside for a little while longer until the snow started falling more and more. 

"Would you be mad or upset if I just wanted to go to bed?"

"Of course not, Therese. Go get comfortable I'm going to make sure we're locked up and grab a snack."

Walking through the house, double checking every door and window was locked Carol got a bottle of water and a medium size bag of potato chips but decided to leave the food and just get to bed. Therese was already under the covers and watching something on TV when Carol walked in.

"You look comfy. Anything good on?"

"Not really. Can I have some of your water?"

"Of course, here." Carol slid under the blankets and moved closer to Therese.

"Carol?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you just...Hold me?" Therese asked shyly as she lowered her head. Feeling bad for needing so much comfort. She felt Carol lift her chin to look her in the eye.

"Of course, angel. You never need to feel bad for asking that. Come here."

Therese moved as close as she could next to Carol ane immediately felt her strong arms wrap around her securely. Carol rubbed the brunette's back soothingly and kissed the top of her head whispering how much she loved her. It didn't take long until Carol felt Therese relax and fall asleep in her arms. Once she was fast asleep, Carol shut the TV off and shifted so they were spooning. Of course with Carol being the big spoon.

 

The next day, Carol woke up when she felt the young woman shift in her arms. It was a little after eight in the morning. Apparently both women were emotionally drained after Tommy's impromptu visit. After feeling her girlfriend settle back in her embrace she started kissing Therese softly.

"Good morning darling." With a grunt of sorts in response, she started kissing her exposed neck. "Therese are you awake?"

"Hmmm." Carol couldn't help but laugh. Therese was not a morning person at all. Carol kept kissing further into her neck elicting more moans in response.

"Baby, wake up..." Carol started sliding her hand down to the young woman's chest when she saw a smirk.

"Mmmm don't stop Carol." As soon as she heard those words she lifted the t-shirt off the young woman started playing with her hard nipples. "Fuck."

"Is someone horny this morning?" Carol asked with a seductive tone sending shivers all over Therese's body.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just simply laying he- fuck!" Carol cut her off by sliding her hand between Therese's legs and instantly circling her swollen clitoris.

"Mmmm. I love how wet you get for me sweetheart. Your pussy feels so good on my fingers." Carol said right before pressing her fingers harder on Therese's hard clit.

"Oh fuck Carol. Don't s-stop baby."

Carol started moving her hand faster as she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend hard with passion. When she had dark green eyes locked on her dark blue ones, she slid two fingers deep inside of Therese. Causing her head to be thrown back and a loud moan to be heard. As Carol curled her fingers and hit her g-spot, Therese started breathing heavy and moving her hips in rhythm with the older woman's fingers.

"Mmmm. Does that feel good? Feeling my fingers inside of you?" Carol was dripping wet and was beyond turned on. But she wanted this to be about making love to Therese.

"Oh my God fuck!"

"I know you're getting close. I want you to cum.on my fingers baby." Therese moaned in response and started rubbing her clit matching the fast pace Carol set. "Let go for me sweetheart. Cum for me Therese." Hearing that, the young woman held her breath and her body started to shake as a powerful orgasm took over her body. Carol kept moving her fingers and hitting Therese's g-spot as she came. When she felt the brunette's hand come to a stop, she stopped her movements as well. She kissed Therese softly as she withdrew her two fingers.

"I love you so much Carol."

"I love you my darling. I'm glad you enjoyed that."

"That felt so fucking amazing."

The two women spent the rest of the morning cuddled up together. When they were both wide awake, they decided to take a long hot shower together. While in the shower, they decided to just have a lazy day in comfy sweats and eating junk food while watching trashy TV shows.

By the time Abby gave Carol a call, it was almost three in the afternoon. She told them that she was heading down the shore and would see them soon. Hanging up the phone, they went back to cuddling and watching some random reality show. Carol stood up and decided to get a snack for the both of them, but when she got into the kitchen, she saw her ex husband walking up to the door with an annoyed face. Not waiting for him to knock she simply opened the door and finished getting their snack.

"What does a guy have to do in order to cut a dry spell?" Harge walked right into the house and sat next to Therese.

"Hello to you too. What happened this time?" Carol asked as she handed Therese the bowl of fruit and sat on the other side of her.

"I was supposed to have a date last night..."

"Did you get stood up or something?" Therese asked clearly amused.

"No we had the date."

"Oh he just didn't want to have sex." Carol finished Harge's sentence laughing.

"He was such a big tease the whole time! He was practically all over me and then we kissed and he said he didn't have sex on the first date." Carol and Therese gave him a look. "Which is fine of course. I was just so horny. God I haven't had sex in sooo long."

"Oh please! Weren't you just saying like two months ago you hooked up with some guy?"

"Okay first of all that was three months ago. And secondly, that's a long time!" All three of them laughed and settled on the couch.

"So why is it you always come over here when you don't get lucky?"

"Because, before you met Therese you were my only other friend that had a longer dry spell than me." Therese started laughing as Carol playfully wacked her ex husband on the arm.

"Very funny asshole."

"So what are you guys up to today?"

"We're having a lazy day. Gen said she didn't need me to come in so we decided to just hangout here."

As the three of them found a movie to watch, time went by and soon the late afternoon turned into early evening. By the time it was almost six, they heard Abby open the door and walk into the living room.

"What? I'm gone for a couple of days and you have a party without me?"

"Yes." Carol, Harge and Therese said in unison.

"Ha ha ha very funny. Well are you going to make room for me or am I sitting on someone's lap?"

"I mean I guess we can make room." Carol said jokingly causing Abby to roll her eyes. She squeezed in between Harge and Therese causing them all to almost fall off the couch. "Thanks for almost having me land on my ass, Abigail."

"Well maybe someone needs a bigger couch." They all laughed at the banter between the old friends. "So how is everything with you Therese?"

Instantly the mood shifted and Abby could feel everyone tense. She didn't know what happened last night with Richard's friend showing up...

"What happened? Is it Rindy?"

"No, no she's fine. Well someone came over last night..." Carol glanced at Therese who had her head down.

"Therese, what happened?"

"Do you remember Tommy?"

"The guy that followed us? Yeah why?" Therese could see the confusion all over the older brunette's features.

"Well he stopped by here last night. He knocked on the door and -"

"What the fuck did he want?! And why didn't anyone call me?" Abby stood up, getting frustrated.

"He basically warned me that Richard might try to hurt me..."

"What? What did he say? How do you know if you can trust him?"

"All he said was that I need to be careful and just watch out. That Richard asked him to follow us that day in order to scare me."

Abby began slowly pacing with worry and panic taking over her body. Therese got up and walked over to her in an attempt to make her stop pacing.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you Abby. I just. There's nothing anyone could do."

"Therese I would have come here last night. I know we haven't been in each other's lives again for very long but I'm someone you can depend on. You know that don't you?"

"It's not that...I just- I don't know."

"No what is it?"

"A small part of me thinks that I might have driven you away back then..." Hearing this, Abby's heart broke and she instantly took the young woman in her arms and then put her hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me. That has never happened. You had absolutely nothing to do with why I left. I will not let you think that. I finished college and had to go to grad school. That's the only reason why I left. You did NOT do anything wrong, Therese." Abby embraced the young woman in a tight hug one last time, making sure she was okay.

"I'm sorry for not calling you..But if Carol wasn't here with me I probably wouldn't have even told her. So don't take it personally." With that, Carol jumped into the conversation.

"And that is something we are going to work on darling. Because you can be so damn frustrating and so damn stubborn."

"I told you, she gave poor sister Alicia so much gray hair. And you thought I was stubborn."

"Well Therese clearly gets it from you Abigail." Harge piped up and walked into the kitchen, making Carol and Therese laugh.

"Oh whatever. Everyone pick on Abby it's fine."

"Oh we do it because we love you." Carol said in a funny voice making everyone laugh more.

"Yeah whatever ass. Oh before I forget. Therese I think you left some music in my car. I left it on the back seat if you want to go take a look. My keys are on the table."

"Oh okay. I'll go get it now then." Therese left the two women and Harge as she walked to the table to grab the keys. 

"You better wear a damn jacket." She laughed and put on her coat as she left the house.

As she walked across the street to Abby's car, she was stopped abruptly.

"Hey Terry. Have you missed me?"

"Richard? What are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard finally confronts Therese...


	51. Confrontation At Last

"What are you doing here Richard?" Therese asked as she backed up into Abby's parked car. Her ex quickly moved right in front of her.

"What? Not happy to see me? I came to give you a second chance. You can still come back to me Terry." She could smell the alcohol strongly on his breath as he spoke.

"You're drunk. Just leave. I'm not alone here. Everyone is right inside." Therese said as she tried to move away from him but he blocked her by pushing her flst against the car.

"I don't see anyone. And if you're talking about that old hag she doesn't give a shit about you. How could she?"

"Richard stop. Get the fuck out of my way." Therese started pushing him by using her side and shoulder but put his hands on her.

"What? Did I hit a nerve? You never change. No one will ever love you. You are a worthless bitch. And apparently an easy slut." 

Not knowing what came over herself, she slapped the young man across his face. The both froze out of shock. Instantly Therese's eyes went wide and turned fearful while Richard looked back with unwavering rage. He wiped his face where her hand landed. Within seconds he returned the slap. He smacked her so hard she fell to the ground and was trapped between his body and the parked car.

"You little bitch." Richard kicked Therese right below her chest on her rib cage. "You stupid cunt. I can't believe I ever wasted time on you." He bent down and took a handful of dark brown hair lifting her up and then slamming her against the hood. Right before he put his hand around her throat she was able to scream out as loud as she could in hopes someone would hear her. Luckily they did.

 

Harge, Carol and Abby were standing in the kitchen talking. But when they heard a scream they instantly shut up and looked outside. When Carol saw what was happening she ran outside as fast as she could.

"Therese!! Get the fuck off of her you bastard!" She yelled as she ran up to Abby's car with Harge and Abby following not far behind.

Richard released Therese when he heard footsteps moving quickly behind him and let her fall to the cold ground as she began coughing.

"Terry and I were just tal-" Carol cut him off with a quick punch to his jaw. Richard raised his hands to Carol but Harge got between them as Abby took hold of Therese.

"You better think twice about raising your hand to my wife you son of a bitch. Abby call the police now."

"I was just having a little chat with-"

"Is that why she can barely breathe?!" Carol shouted moving towards the young man but Harge grabbed her hand.

"Carol, Carol. Take Therese inside and call the cops." Carol wouldn't move her feet or take her eyes off of Richard. "Please go inside." Harge watched his ex wife head back to the house. When he heard Richard laugh he lost it. Turning around he put his arm to Richard's throat and slammed him down on the hood, much like he did to Therese. "If I wasn't an attorney I would have no problem killing you with my bare hands you sick fuck. You are going to jail. And this time..." He made sure they locked eyes. "You won't be able to talk your way out of it. And if you even think to come near us, I will end you."

 

"The police are on their way." Abby announced as she brought a cup of water to the young woman sitting on the couch.

"Do you need to go to the hospital? Did he break anything?" Carol asked as she very carefully touching where he kicked her. As soon as her fingers made contact, the young woman winced in pain and tried to take a deep breath but couldn't.

"I-I don't know...He never k-kicked me before."

"I think you should go. At the very least you'll have more evidence against him and you'll have doctors that will be able to testify that he beat you."

"I agree with Abby honey. We'll go once the cops arrest him." Therese simply nodded as she started coughing again which made the pain in her ribs worse.

"And you could get your hand checked out...It sounded like a nice shot."

"It felt so good to punch that smug asshole. My hand is fine though; I know how to throw a punch."

"You do?" Therese asked as she slowly leaned back.

"Are you serious? This one has gotten into a few fights back in the day. Kathy used to call her slugger!"

"Okay don't listen to her. I didn't get in that many fights. I've had to defend myself once or twice.."

Abby walked over by the window in the living room that faced the front. She could see flashing lights as they approached.

"Oh good. The police are here. You guys stay here, I'm going to see if one of them can just talk to you in here." Abby left the house and walked up the one of the police officers.

"Carol...Thank you for stopping him. I tried but I cou-" 

"Sh. It's okay sweetheart, you're okay." Carol wiped tears from the young woman's swollen cheek as she took her girlfriend in her arms. She felt Therese start to cry heavier and start to shake. "It's all over now my angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any thoughts?


End file.
